Através do tempo
by Angelica chibilua
Summary: Cap 5 Um fenômeno inexplicável faz com que um piloto da segunda guerra mundial faça uma viagem de 60 anos pelo tempo. No mundo atual e desconhecido ele terá uma nova missão, mudar a vida de alguém muito a especial. KK e outros casais. fic doida
1. Default Chapter

Dedico esse fanfic para a minha grande amiga Spooky que agüenta todas as minhas idéias malucas (tadinha dela...) ^___^.Obrigada também a minha amiga Dai por ter lido esse fic.  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence.  
  
Através do tempo.  
  
Capítulo 1- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?  
  
Japão, agosto de 1943.  
  
O Exército japonês declara à imprensa: "Esperamos que o inimigo venha a nós. A defesa da pátria é agora perfeita em todos os territórios em conseqüência das medidas decisivas tomadas pelo governo. Toda a nação, desde os velhos até as crianças das escolas primárias, está preparada para enfrentar a situação e confia em esmagar o inimigo onde ele atacar. A atual crise não tem precedente em nossa história. O Japão, realmente, encontra- se, em um momento crucial, no instante mais difícil de nossa existência como nação."  
  
Kenshin lembrou dos argumentos que o levaram a entrar no meio daquela guerra. Antes ele era só um inventor, alguém que entendia muito de aviões e, apesar de um piloto excelente, não queria servir como piloto de guerra. Porém, na situação em que seu país se encontrava, não pôde negar a convocação que recebera. Apesar de todas as divergências, ele não podia ser conivente com o sofrimento das pessoas inocentes que moravam na ilha.  
  
Assim, ele aceitou.  
  
Agora seu avião Zero rasgava o céu, rodopiando, subindo rápido, desviando dos mortíferos caças Grumman Hellcat. A cada manobra o cerco se fechava, parecia que a supremacia de seu caça havia sido quebrada pela blindagem, potência de fogo e velocidade dos aviões inimigos. Sua fuga se tornava praticamente impossível, porém, mesmo com seus movimentos e seu espaço aéreo restritos, ele não desistiu. Kenshin dependia de sua admirável habilidade como piloto para sobreviver.  
  
Mesmo escapando ileso dos caças inimigos, ele sabia que uma hora haveria um desfecho para aquela situação dramática. Estava encurralado, cercado, seu combustível não duraria muito mais tempo. Seus companheiros, os outros pilotos de sua equipe, haviam sido pegos. Os robustos aviões projetados para a guerra explodiam como frágeis insetos.  
  
Totalmente concentrado, ele prendia a respiração, sua velocidade atingindo a marca limite de 540 km. Seu avião tinha a mobilidade de um pássaro gigante de 9 metros... /... Você vai prestar extraordinários serviços à força aérea japonesa.../...  
  
"Aonde eu fui me meter? Eu sou um inventor, nunca quis matar ninguém."  
  
Naquele momento não adiantava pensar quantos foram os tiros que ele havia disparado contra outras pessoas. Sua missão agora era tentar proteger os membros remanescentes de seu batalhão e tentar salvar sua própria vida. Os dois últimos pilotos já não tinham mais como escapar. Pelo canto esquerdo de sua cabina, Kenshin viu o míssil atingido o avião de seu amigo.  
  
"Miyasakiiiiiii...!!! Mas que droga! Miyasaki..."  
  
A visão que ele tinha de dentro de seu avião era limitada, mas ele foi capaz ver o fogo vindo da bombástica explosão.  
  
Kenshin alardeou-se quando olhou novamente para seus painéis, nem mesmo tendo tempo de lamentar a morte do amigo. O radar de seu avião apitava sem parar. Um implacável Hellcat vinha furiosamente atrás dele disparando um míssil que acertaria antes que ele pudesse testar o novo sistema que havia desenvolvido.  
  
"Desgraçados." Ele cerrou os dentes, puxando o manche, tentando empinar e elevar a altitude de seu caça Zero, fazendo com que o míssil passasse por baixo de seu avião. O vento acima das nuvens era violento e seu Zero não havia sido projetado para subir mais que 10.500 metros, mas era tudo que ele podia fazer, não podia morrer tão fácil. Após se livrar do míssil, iria tentar abaixar sua altitude rapidamente descendo em movimentos giratórios.  
  
Porém, enquanto subia, no meio das belas nuvens avermelhadas pelo nascer do sol, seu avião tremeu intensivamente. Um míssil havia atingido sua asa esquerda violentamente.  
  
"Nãoo.." Ele estava muito alto. O estouro que ouviu permaneceu em seus ouvidos por vários segundos. Seu coração disparou conforme o avião começava a cair, sentindo como se sua pulsação não fosse se conter dentro de suas próprias veias.  
  
Suas pupilas dilatadas o obrigaram a enxergar cada centímetro daquela queda. Tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido, e mesmo assim, pareciam segundos infindáveis. Kenshin não tinha mais controle sobre o avião, mas se não fosse atingido novamente, tentaria o novo sistema.  
  
Ejetar. Naquela altitude e naquela velocidade parecia uma imensa loucura, os testes com o equipamento não garantiam total segurança, mas ele se preparou. Se fosse para morrer, ele morreria tentando permanecer vivo.  
  
Com os olhos bem abertos, ele viu que se chocaria e explodiria contra um pacifico e abandonado campo de plantação de arroz.  
  
"É AGORA... AHHHH."  
  
Assim, ele fechou os olhos e apertou o botão que o desprendia da cabine. Uma lembrança invadiu sua mente no momento em que foi ejetado para fora do avião. "Kenshin... fique. Você é um inventor, não um piloto de guerra... Por favor..." Naqueles segundos, ele escutou a voz de sua noiva, pedindo emocionada para que ele não fosse para a guerra.  
  
"Sinto muito...".  
  
Kenshin não podia garantir que sobreviveria a queda, como também não sabia o que o esperava no solo. Havia inimigos por todo o perímetro. Mesmo assim, ele pensou em sua amada. Só podia desejar que sua jovem noiva tivesse uma vida feliz, longe de todo o caos e a destruição que tinha visto desde o inicio da guerra. Ele acabou entrando nas batalhas para proteger a ilha em que havia nascido, para proteger as pessoas inocentes que moravam ali e não mereciam perecer por conta daquela guerra horrível...  
  
Cortou seu longo cabelo ruivo, e vestiu um uniforme militar, aceitando ser um piloto de aviões de guerra. Talvez devesse ter recusado a proposta. Sabia que no momento que aceitasse entrar na guerra, sua vida estaria por um fio, só não pensou que tudo acabaria tão rápido.  
  
Seu pára-quedas abriu, porém os inimigos não o deixariam sair vivo. Metralhadoras dispararam ferozmente, com o propósito de destruir a lona. Seu caça Zero atingiu o solo, causando uma imensa explosão. Uma massa quente e feroz de fogo e fumaça subiu ao céu como um verdadeiro inferno. Ele não podia mais enxergar exatamente onde estava caindo só percebendo que estava mergulhando em um imenso, indescritível e misterioso clarão de luz branca...  
  
"*"*"*  
  
Japão, agosto de 2003, 60 anos mais tarde...  
  
Kaoru afundou sem piedade seu caríssimo salto italiano no acelerador. As placas de sinalização na margem da pista passavam tão rápido que mal podia ler o que estava escrito.  
  
"Cachorro...! Não acredito que aquele... aquele... ahhhh... foi capaz disso. Ainda mais com aquela....vadia....! Ah, como eu não me importei com todos os sinais antes? Os olhares, as insinuações..."  
  
Ela colocou o cigarro mais uma vez na boca, tragando furiosamente. Tossiu duas vezes. Não costumava fumar, mas precisava descontar seu nervosismo em alguma coisa. Bobeira - ela pensou, jogando o cigarro pela janela do carro - não ia estragar sua saúde por conta de seu noivo trapaceiro.  
  
Ainda era madrugada, o sol estava começando a despontar, a estrada estava vazia e escura, ela não estava acostumada a sair sozinha àquela hora, mas naquele momento essas tolices não importavam. Só queria estar sozinha e o mais longe possível de Enishi. Estava dirigindo há algumas horas agora e era inevitável pensar em como seria sua vida dali para frente.  
  
.../... Nem pense que eu vou voltar me rastejando, Enishi, nem pense.../...  
  
Quanto mais lembrava da dedicação e carinho que tinha desperdiçado com ele, mais ela lamentava. Que tolice confiar seu amor e lealdade nos últimos três anos a alguém tão obsceno, inescrupuloso, desleal, crápula, sem-vergonha... Ah, Kaoru já extinguira seu estoque de xingamentos.  
  
E pensar que oportunidades nunca lhe faltaram... Afinal, era uma moça jovem, inteligente, bonita, com todo um ar de sensualidade ao seu redor. E mesmo assim, apesar de todas as investidas de outros homens, ela nunca atravessou a linha, nunca se deixou envolver por outra pessoa.  
  
Sentia-se uma tola agora, sempre tentando ser a boazinha, fazendo tudo direitinho. Esse pensamento a deixava aborrecida, mas ao mesmo tempo, satisfeita em saber que nunca havia perdido sua dignidade, nem seu caráter.  
  
A música que tocava no rádio era curiosa, uma balada melancólica que podia ser facilmente confundida com uma canção de amor, mas que falava sobre ser manipulado e controlado em um relacionamento. A música falava sobre encontrar uma forma de parar com esse abuso emocional, de não querer mais isso pra si mesmo. Kaoru deixou que as lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto. Ela não queria mais isso. Tinha sempre que usar as roupas que ele escolhia, deixar de usar um perfume que ela adorava porque ele considerava muito "barato". Quantas vezes...  
  
Era assim que Kaoru se sentia quando estava com Enishi, como se ela tivesse a obrigação de completar o que faltava na vida dele. Enishi nunca se importou com as escolhas que ela fazia. Desde que ele estivesse satisfeito, Kaoru ficava sempre para segundo plano.  
  
Ela apertou rapidamente os botões de seu controle remoto, trocando de estação, sintonizando em um programa que tocava músicas mais animadas.  
  
.../...Eu não vou ficar triste, nem ficar analisando nada... Pelo menos não agora.../... Prometeu para si mesma, porém um bico se formou em seus lábios.  
  
Ela havia perdido horas de sua tarde se produzindo para o grande jantar. Apesar de tudo, desejava mostrar que era a mulher perfeita para aquele jovem com futuro perfeito. Ela gostava dele.  
  
Os executivos provavelmente ficaram mesmo impressionados com a performance... Aquele traidor transando com a chef do buffet em cima da mesa da cozinha.  
  
Deve ter sido um momento de descontrole muito grande. Enishi tinha uma personalidade manipuladora, sendo uma pessoa fria às vezes. Tudo que ele fazia era sempre programado para ser perfeito. Como acabou passando a maior vergonha ao ser pego naquela "posição"?  
  
"Enishi, como você desceu tão baixo?" Ela perguntou pra si mesma.  
  
Kaoru lembrou dos gemidos de prazer e do ritmo desesperado dos dois. Foi um choque imenso quando entrou na cozinha. Sentiu uma dor física, como se seu coração fosse parar de bater. Enxugou as lágrimas de seu rosto, prometendo pra si mesma que seriam as últimas.  
  
.../... Nunca fui tão humilhada antes. E aquela cobra da Tae... Como pode?.../... Ela era minha melhor amiga.../....  
  
Roupas caras, carros caros, jóias exorbitantes. Tanta futilidade para pouco sentimento. Kaoru desceu o vidro do carro, arrancando o anel de diamantes. Podia joga-lo bem longe...  
  
Não, ela fechou a janela pensando duas vezes. Sempre achou a pedra enorme e escandalosa demais, porém aquele anel seria bastante útil para sua conta bancária.  
  
Ela nunca tinha pensado em ficar com seu noivo por razões financeiras, mas Kaoru não era idiota, nem tinha ficado louca a ponto de colocar fogo em dinheiro.  
  
Nunca mais iria colocar o anel em seu dedo. O "cachorro" não ia se importar mesmo se ela vendesse o anel de noivado e todos os outros presentes.  
  
Tinha tanto dinheiro mesmo... E Enishi parecia estar mais interessado em Tae nua, sentada em seu colo, brincando de cowboy.  
  
Kaoru balançou a cabeça. Que cena deprimente... O olhar de espanto de sua amiga ao vê-la entrar na cozinha.  
  
Tae e Enishi ficaram ainda mais pasmos quando Kaoru jogou o bolo perfeitamente confeitado em cima dos dois.  
  
Quando uma panela acertou dolorosamente a cabeça de Tae, Kaoru sentiu uma ponta de arrependimento por estar fora de controle. Mas quando Tae disse quase inocentemente que aquela não era nem a primeira nem a última vez que dormiam juntos, ela não conseguiu mais controlar sua raiva, deixou sua educação de lado e partiu pra cima da cozinheira, arrebentando a cara dela com um soco de direita e depois destruindo toda a cozinha.  
  
Se ela não armasse o escândalo naquele minuto, ia ser conivente com toda aquela baixaria para sempre.  
  
Depois de destruir a cozinha e sair quebrando alguns valiosos vasos chineses da dinastia Ming, Kaoru correu para o carro. Tentou se manter fria, mas algumas lágrimas escorreram. Acendeu um cigarro e partiu, cantando pneus.  
  
Enishi tentou correr atrás dela, nu, segurando uma forma redonda de bolo com a qual tentava tampar a suas intimidades. Porém foi inútil. O jovem executivo ficou parado na porta de sua mansão sem ter com quem se explicar.  
  
Atrás dele, um bando de executivos que costumavam ser seríssimos tinham em seus rostos inevitáveis sorrisos de deboche. Um deles piscou para Enishi, justo aquele que tinha fama de ser... afeminado.  
  
"KAORUUUU!!" Enishi tentou disfarçar, fingindo que não tinha visto a cantada descarada.  
  
Kaoru era sua prioridade. Ele levantou os braços, gritando pela sua noiva e a forma de bolo que o protegia caiu fazendo com que ele tivesse que agüentar alguns assobios maldosos. "MALDIÇÃO".  
  
Tae apareceu na porta devidamente vestida em sua roupa de culinarista. Envergonhada e com a cabeça baixa, ela desceu os degraus, colocando sua mão no braço de Enishi. "Eu não tinha idéia de que ela pudesse aparecer, Enishi." A voz dela era quase inaudível.  
  
"A culpa é toda sua, Tae. Se você não fosse a vadia que é, Kaoru e eu estaríamos bem agora". Ele empurrou o braço dela para longe e entrou furioso para dentro da mansão.  
  
"Como é capaz de dizer isso, Enishi? Eu não estava sozinha, nem nessa nem nas outras vezes. Eu sou culpada por ter me apaixonado por você, seu cretino"" Tae continuou a falar sozinha. Enishi deu as costas, ignorando o que ela dizia.  
  
Bem longe de Enishi e Tae, com suas emoções se acalmando, Kaoru começou a se sentir triste. Diminuiu a velocidade do carro, afinal não ia morrer em um acidente só porque seu relacionamento havia desmoronado.  
  
Apesar da música alegre estar tocando no rádio, ela começou a chorar. Sua vida não era perfeita, mas estava certa de que iria construí-la ao redor de Enishi. Só esperava a oficialização para começar uma família. Para ter sua primeira criança...  
  
Lágrimas escorreram. Uma noite inteira sem dormir e se sentia cansada. Ia ter que voltar para seu apartamento no centro da cidade de Tóquio, nem mobília aquele apartamento tinha mais.  
  
Nunca pensou que aquela noite podia terminar assim, que seria obrigada a deixar a casa em que estava vivendo nos últimos anos de uma hora para outra.  
  
Kaoru respirou fundo. Ela acreditava que o amava. Ia ser difícil separar a sua vida de Enishi, mas depois daquele noite ia ser impossível continuar com ele.  
  
"Como eu vou ter certeza de que ele me amou de verdade?" Ela sussurrou para si mesma.  
  
O celular tocou, o número de Enishi na tela. Kaoru tentou ignorar, mas o aparelho continuou a tocar insistentemente.  
  
"Kaoru, nós precisamos conversar... Isso não pode ficar assim. Você sabe que Tae não significa nada pra mim... Kaoru, você só está assim por causa dos executivos, não é? Se fosse só eu e você as coisas tinham sido diferentes... Anda, responda logo".  
  
A voz dele era impaciente e irritada, como se Kaoru fosse uma garotinha mimada fazendo pirraça. Enishi tinha esse defeito, ele conseguia mudar do posto de vilão para vitima com uma certa facilidade...  
  
Mas, não dessa vez. Ela se perguntou como as coisas tinham ficado depois que foi embora. Os executivos, como teriam reagido?  
  
"Enishi como você ainda tem o descaramento de ligar depois do que aconteceu essa noite...?? Você perdeu o respeito por mim? Se é que você sabe o que é isso. Quer dizer que você acha que ficaria tudo por isso mesmo se não houvessem todas aquelas pessoas para presenciar minha humilhação... Eu sou tão fraca assim???"  
  
Kaoru tentou se controlar para não ficar ainda mais chateada. Respirou fundo e fechou por um segundo os olhos. Ela sentiu como se alguém a tivesse quebrado por dentro. Como as coisas chegaram naquele extremo?  
  
Ela podia escutar Enishi chamando enquanto afastava o celular de seu ouvido. Conforme abriu os olhos, foi cegada por um enorme e repentino foco luminoso brilhando intensamente direto na direção de seus olhos. Foi tão intenso que foi obrigada a colocar uma das mãos sobre o rosto.  
  
O rádio do carro começou a chiar loucamente e começou mudar sozinho de estações. A conversa com Enishi pelo celular foi finalmente interrompida e o aparelho começou a discar números aleatoriamente.  
  
"O que está acontecendo?" Kaoru pisou varias vezes no freio.  
  
Mesmo pisando no freio, o carro continuava a andar. Olhando para o lado, ela percebeu a estrada se contorcer loucamente, se fundindo as arvores em uma dança fora de ritmo.../...O stress me fez mal... Eu nem bebi nadinha.../... Ela não pode dizer onde estava a faixa do meio que separava as pistas. Era como se a estrada houvesse desaparecido no meio daqueles fenômenos.  
  
Não sabia dizer se era sonho ou realidade, mas seu carro foi tragado por um imenso, indescritível e misterioso clarão de luz branca...  
  
Não durou muito tempo. Após alguns segundos, a paisagem começou a mudar para um campo verde e a luz do sol nascente foi ofuscada por uma densa fumaça preta.  
  
"O que é isso? Algum Arquivo x?" Era como um sonho inacreditável e ao mesmo tempo assustador. Ela abriu a boca, surpresa quando viu seu carro passando pelo que parecia ser um campo de batalhas.  
  
"Uauuu..." Durou apenas alguns segundos, mas Kaoru sentia suas pernas bambas, mal conseguia pisar nos pedais. O que viu a deixou ainda mais apavorada: uma cena de caos na sua frente. Era como se ela desfilasse no meio de bombas, metralhadoras, batalhas, homens mortos e feridos.  
  
No céu, Kaoru viu os caças em uma brincadeira mortal de "pega-pega". Os pilotos se lançavam em ataques suicidas contra seus inimigos invasores. Havia vários focos de incêndios.  
  
Destruição e caos, dor e morte...  
  
.../...Pessoas caídas no chão. Pessoas sangrando, imóveis, mortas. Bombas, morteiros, aviões antigos... Um campo de batalhas? Mas a um segundo atrás eu estava em uma estrada comum.../...  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Ela gritou, fechando os olhos e acelerando o máximo que conseguia, virando o volante rapidamente. Só queria que o pesadelo acabasse.  
  
"Por favor me tirem daqui, eu peço." Ela chorou, escutando um barulho característico de avião descendo rapidamente. Realmente era um imenso avião, completamente descontrolado. Se Kaoru não conseguisse desviar, a aeronave se chocaria contra o carro dela.  
  
O som característico e ensurdecedor permaneceu em seus ouvidos por mais alguns segundos. "Meu Deus" Gritou até que seus pulmões doessem.  
  
Quando abriu os olhos para ver o estrago que havia sido feito, o campo de batalha havia sumido. Ela estava novamente na estrada.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH... Que experiência horrível".  
  
"ORO" Um homem aterrissava com seu pára-quedas antigo no meio da pista bem no momento em que ela se deu conta de que estava novamente no controle de seu carro.  
  
Rapidamente, Kaoru fez uma manobra, freando bruscamente. O homem arregalou os olhos surpresos. Ela gritou, pois sabia que não seria capaz de parar o carro a tempo.  
  
"OH MEU DEUS" Assim, ela acabou atingindo o pobre homem, atropelando-o. Kenshin foi jogado alguns metros à frente, caindo violentamente na pista.  
  
A freada brusca foi o que Enishi escutou "KAORUUUU"  
  
"Nãooooooo"  
  
Kaoru continuou gritando enquanto seu carro saia da pista, girando descontroladamente, levando junto parte da vegetação. Ela fechou os olhos em pânico extremo. O carro foi parar em uma vala enlameada.  
  
"Aiiiiii" Kaoru agradeceu pelo cinto de segurança, pelo air-bag e agradeceu ainda mais pelo dinheiro bem gasto por Enishi em um carro tão bem estruturado.  
  
"ME TIREM DAQUI" Ela gritou para si mesma, sabendo que estava sozinha naquela estrada.../... Tudo bem, Kaoru é só soltar o cinto e sair.../....  
  
"Inferno...! Eu sinto muito, eu sinto muito." Kaoru consegui sair do carro, zonza e chorando. Cambaleando, ela correu até a estrada. Seu coração disparado parecia querer saltar pela boca.  
  
Realmente o homem estava caído na estrada, ferido, com muito sangue perto dele.  
  
"Eu não te vi, eu sinto muito" Kaoru começou a soluçar enquanto voltava correndo para o carro, procurando por uma lanterna e um kit de primeiro socorros no porta-luvas. Não sabia como usar o kit, mas precisava fazer alguma coisa.  
  
Tremula, ela se ajoelhou ao lado do homem, pensando em como poderia protege- lo de um novo acidente, afinal, eles estavam no meio da pista. Saber o que fazer primeiro naquele momento era tão difícil... Se não o protegesse de um novo atropelamento ele morreria, se não prestasse socorro ele morreria, se não ligasse para o resgate ele morreria...  
  
"Kaoru..." O ruivo disse antes de perder a consciência. A testa dele sangrava abundantemente.  
  
"Ai meu deus" Ela discou os números chorando.../...Mas como ele sabe meu nome?.../...  
  
"Preciso de ajuda na estrada Kio. Uma emergência, eu atropelei um homem. A cabeça dele está sangrando bastante, senhor. Ele apareceu do nada, eu juro.. Ele apareceu do nada, eu juro, eu juro..."  
  
Kaoru seguiu as instruções básicas que o atendente do resgate passava para ela pelo telefone. Seus problemas pareciam insignificantes naquele momento. Ela tinha a vida do oficial da força aérea japonesa Kenshin Himura em suas mãos e não havia muito que ela pudesse fazer por ele além de esperar.  
  
Continua...  
  
///////  
  
N/A: OLÁ ^_^ Errr...é uma historia meio maluquinha, mas é diferente.. Então, por favor, se você gostou, deixei um pequeno review para que eu possa saber se devo ou não continuar com essa fic, ok. Ahhh, no próximo capitulo, Kaoru vai ter uma surpresa para Enishi. E o que será que vai acontecer com Kenshin depois desse pulo 60 anos no tempo? 


	2. 2

Esse fanfic é totalmente Universo Alternativo, os personagem estão fora de seus papéis originais. Mas "brincar" com o Kenshin e companhia é muito divertido, espero que vocês gostem.  
  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence...Ainda bem ^_^''..A música "Fever" também não me pertence.  
  
Através do Tempo  
  
Capitulo 2- A confusão fica ainda maior.  
  
Por: Chibi-Lua  
  
Hospital Tanaka, uma semana após o acidente...  
  
Kaoru respirou fundo, seus grandes olhos azuis demonstravam preocupação genuína. Ela estava nervosa, não conseguia ficar parada em nenhuma posição. Apertava inquietamente os próprios dedos, estalando-os. "Então, me diga. Ele vai ficar bem? A pancada na cabeça foi tão forte..."  
  
O médico colocou a mãe no ombro esquerdo dela. Seu semblante sério, era um médico experiente, muito bem renomado, um respeitado especialista em traumatologias, mas talvez o dano tenha sido grande demais para ele resolver.  
  
"Sim, o golpe foi intenso. Mas, de acordo com os exames, não houve nenhum dano cerebral. Vamos esperar ele acordar para saber como vai reagir. As seqüelas podem variar de confusão mental até uma amnésia, ou pode ser que ele não apresente nada disso. Senhorita Kaoru, ele está recebendo a melhor assistência."  
  
"Algum familiar, ou amigo procurou por ele? Faz uma semana que ele está internado, não é?" O médico anotou algumas coisas em uma pasta que ficava nos pés da cama de Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru balançou a cabeça, negando. Apesar do médico ter assegurado que o homem ficaria bem, um sentimento forte de culpa ainda estava dentro dela, afinal se sentia responsável por tê-lo colocado na condição em que ele se encontrava. Para piorar, ninguém havia dado queixa sobre o desaparecimento de um homem ruivo. Kaoru já não tinha mais certeza sobre o que deveria fazer. Leva-lo para casa até que ele se recupera-se totalmente se tornava uma possibilidade.  
  
"Até agora nada, doutor. Eu providenciei anúncios, procurei assistência com a polícia, manicômios, casas de recuperação para pessoas usuárias de narcóticos. Pelas descrições que eu forneci algumas engraçadinhas ligaram interessadas em "cuidar" dele." Kaoru cruzou os braços, fazendo uma careta.  
  
"Hahahaha...Parece que está com ciúmes de perder seu paciente, senhorita Kaoru." O médico soltou uma gargalhada, tentando melhorar o espirito dela, mas fez com as bochechas da moça se tornassem ruborizadas.  
  
Na última semana, tudo que Kaoru fez e pensou, foi em cuidar do homem que segundo uma placa em sua jaqueta de aviador dizia, se chamava Kenshin Himura. Kaoru mal teve tempo de pensar na separação de Enishi e na mudança para seu antigo apartamento. Sua melhor amiga, a decoradora de interiores, Misao Makimachi estava cuidando dos detalhes para ela, e Kaoru não poderia estar mais grata. Misao era um pouco maluca, com aquelas decorações modernas, mas depois Kaoru resolvia o problema.  
  
O médico olhou para o relógio. "Oh, precisarei sair por um momento. Se notar alguma alteração, é só me chamar, certo ? "  
  
"Claro, obrigada doutor." Kaoru caminhou até a janela, observando o céu azul daquela manhã. Seus olhos entristeceram- se, ela virou o corpo para que pudesse observou Kenshin.../..Bem que você podia acordar e conversar comigo, não acha?.../..  
  
Naquela última semana, havia descoberto que sentia-se confortável ao lado do desconhecido, ela tinha simpatizado profundamente. Enquanto Kenshin dormia, Kaoru sentava-se ao seu lado todas as tardes, e contava todos os seus segredos e decepções, ela havia feito amizade com uma pessoa que não respondia, mas de algum modo estranho, era um silencio reconfortante.  
  
Faziam algumas horas que Kenshin estava acordado, porém preferiu permanecer com os olhos fechados. Sentia seu corpo dolorido, e esfoliado. Quieto, ele preferiu ficar escutando o que as pessoas falavam ao seu redor. Afinal, precisava estar atento a qualquer indicativo de problemas.  
  
Sabia que estava em um lugar estranho, porém, em um quarto confortável, e uma cama aconchegante. Definitivamente seus inimigos não lhe dariam um travesseiro tão macio. E nem se preocupariam com o atendimento que ele estava recebendo. Todas as tardes, escutava uma voz doce de mulher, que conversava livremente com ele.  
  
Pessoas entravam e saiam de seu quarto, mas aquela moça em especial fazia uma vigília ao seu lado. Kenshin podia senti-la, mesmo quando ele dormia, ela continuava lá.  
  
Até agora, Kenshin não teve como responder as perguntas que a moça fazia .Kaoru, esse era seu nome. Talvez ela finalmente merecesse uma reposta.  
  
.../...Eu lembro que estava caindo, aquela maluquice de ejetar do avião estava mesmo funcionando. E um segundo depois veio aquele clarão, o carro estranho, e depois eu não sei mais.../...  
  
No momento que percebeu que tinha conseguido escapar da explosão, ficou eufórico. Tanto, que não conseguiu evitar de pousar na frente do carro prateado e veloz que vinha sem controle pela estrada.  
  
A especialidade de Kenshin nunca foram os pousos, mas ter ido direto contra aquele carro foi um vacilo muito estúpido.  
  
Antes de perder a consciência, ele se lembrou uma moça. Ela parecia apavorada, tinha um cabelo curto na altura dos ombros, preto e liso, olhos azuis assustados e vermelhos de chorar. Ela estava em um belo vestido preto de festa, sozinha, em plena madrugada.../...Ela é a Kaoru.../...  
  
Quando Kenshin ia abrir os olhos, outra pessoa entrou no quarto.  
  
"Heii...Jou-chan, ainda aqui ? Pensei que tinha ido embora, faz uma semana que você está acampada aqui no hospital, vamos ter que cobrar aluguel daqui a pouco."  
  
"Olá, Sanosuke. Estou esperando Kenshin acordar." Kaoru disse baixinho, o tom de sua voz demonstrava cansaço. Ela se sentou em poltrona ao lado da janela.  
  
"Kaoru-chan, foi um acidente, não tinha como prever que um maluco ia cair do céu na frente do seu carro. Ficar aqui se enchendo de arrependimento e culpa não vai adiantar nada" Sano caminhou até Kaoru, ajoelhando-se na frente dela, ele segurou suas pequenas mãos. Kaoru sorriu.  
  
"Anda mocinha, não precisa fazer drama, levanta daí que o ruivinho está bem. O cara não rachou a cabeça nem nada, só precisa descansar. E você precisa de uma boa refeição, está mais branca que a parede, e me contaram que você anda tendo enjôos." Sano continuou esfregando carinhosamente as mãos de Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin continuou com os olhos fechados, escutando a conversa.../..Oro, ruivinho? Mas quem é esse folgado? Bom, apesar de que ele tem razão, a senhorita Kaoru precisa se alimentar bem.../...  
  
"Sinceramente, Sano, as vezes eu tenho minhas dúvidas se você terminou mesmo a faculdade de medicina. Cara, rachou a cabeça, ruivinho...Isso é jeito de falar de um paciente ? "  
  
.../...Então, ele é médico.../...Kenshin continuou a ouvir.  
  
"Oh, me sinto ofendido." Sano colocou a mão no peito, fingindo que estava magoado.  
  
Os dois soltaram algumas gargalhadas, até Kaoru suspirou profundamente mudando seu semblante.  
  
"Vamos, estou esperando, posso até escutar você dizendo, "Viu, eu avisei que Enishi não prestava." Kaoru abaixo a cabeça, sorrindo sem jeito.  
  
Sanosuke colocou as mãos na bochecha dela, levantando o rosto dela, fazendo com que Kaoru olhasse direto para seus olhos cor de chocolate. Os dois se conheciam desde crianças, eram amigos íntimos.  
  
"Sim, Jou-chan. Eu avisei que Enishi não prestava, metade da cidade sabe que ele não presta, mas fico feliz que você tenha descoberto isso antes que fosse tarde demais e tivesse casada com o crápula . Mesmo que esteja ferida agora Kaoru, eu estarei aqui...ao seu lado, e isso vai passar."  
  
.../...Parece que esse tal Sanosuke quer ser mais que um amigo.../...Por algum estranho motivo, Kenshin não gostou de escutar o que o médico havia dito. Isso seria um problema?  
  
"Sanosuke, eu..." Kaoru suspirou, fechando os olhos.  
  
Ele sempre foi muito bonito. Havia se tornado um homem alto, forte. E por mais inacreditável que pudesse parecer, agora era um médico, especializado em ginecologia. Kaoru não acreditava na quantidade de mulheres que faziam fila em seu consultório.  
  
Ele tinha um cabelo castanho rebelde, espetado para cima. Seus olhos sinceros denunciavam que era uma pessoa extrovertida ,o tipo de pessoa que tem uma armação maluca por trás de cada sorriso. Desde os tempos de colégio, sempre foi um sujeito brincalhão e briguento, Kaoru não conhecia outra pessoa que gostasse tanto de arrumar encrenca como ele.  
  
"Kaoru, eu quero uma chance de ser mais do que um amigo." Sanosuke deslizou suas mãos que antes seguravam o rosto dela para a nuca. Fazendo com que Kaoru não desviasse o olhar, ela ficava cada vez mais ruborizada.  
  
.../...Pretensioso, até parece que vai ganhar Kaoru tão fácil...ORO, por que eu estou falando com se conhecesse ela a minha vida inteira?.../...Kenshin franziu a testa.  
  
"Não me peça isso agora, Sanosuke. Depois daquele escândalo, eu nem tive a oportunidade de conversar com Enishi. E por favor, você está comprometido com a Sayo."  
  
Kaoru estava sendo sincera, faziam alguns anos que soubera dos sentimentos de seu melhor amigo. Ela gostava dele, mas...  
  
Sanosuke chegou ainda mais perto dela, encostando seus lábios nos de Kaoru. Dando um beijo rápido e delicado nela.  
  
"É verdade, estou com Sayo, mas eu amo você Kaoru. Eu quis tentar ficar com outra pessoa, porque eu vi que tinha perdido minha chance com você. Mas Enishi está saindo da sua vida, e dessa vez sou eu quem vai entrar." Sanosuke disse isso, encostado no rosto dela, sua voz era baixa e um pouco rouca.  
  
.../...HEI, desde quando se beijam as moças assim, como se não fosse nada demais??? Esse tal de Sanosuke não tem respeito por uma donzela?.../...Kenshin estava irritado com aquela conversa convencida do "Doutor Amor".  
  
Sano se levantou, caminhando silenciosamente até a porta. Sanosuke não conseguia esconder o sorriso estampado em seu rosto.  
  
"Sano...suke." Kaoru disfarçou, totalmente vermelha, virando o rosto para outra direção. Ainda podia sentir os lábios macios dele nos seus.  
  
"Pense eu tudo que eu te disse. Enishi não nem merece respirar o mesmo ar que você, sabia? Ninguém pode te fazer feliz como eu."  
  
.../...Anda, saia logo desse quarto e me deixe com a senhorita Kaoru...seu malandro.../...Kenshin se irritava com cada palavra.  
  
Kaoru sentiu como se fosse explodir de tanto embaraço. É claro que seu interior se aqueceu, afinal, mais uma vez, seu grande amigo de infância declarava que a amava.  
  
Sano escolheu a hora perfeita, tentar ganhar o coração dela, justo quando Kaoru se sentia magoada e humilhada com a traição em publico de Enishi. Aquele que todos consideravam o mais burrinho da turma mostrava suas garras.  
  
Enishi costuma cismar com Sanosuke, dizendo que o médico dava em cima de Kaoru, e Sanosuke não gostou nada quando soube que Kaoru se casaria com Enishi. E Sano sempre a chamou de donzela, como se ela fosse alguma princesa. Isso gerava brigas intermináveis entre eles, desde o tempo do colegial.  
  
"Bom, eu preciso ir Jou-chan, mas antes eu vou pedir para que a enfermeira colha um pouco de sangue para alguns exames. Você está um pouco pálida, certo?"  
  
.../...Já vai tarde, seu Quinta Coluna.../...n/a Quinta coluna- gíria para traidor/espião na Segunda guerra.  
  
"Tudo bem, Sanosuke. Assim você para de me perturbar com isso." Kaoru preferiu não olhar diretamente no olhos dele. Sano acenou com a cabeça.  
  
"Boa tarde Kaoru, Sanosuke." Quando ele estava saindo, chocou-se com a enfermeira Sayo Amakusa, namorada de Sano.  
  
Kaoru ficou imediatamente vermelha, tamanha a vergonha. Se Sayo tivesse chegado a alguns minutos atrás...  
  
"Boa tarde Sayo. Eu vou solicitar alguns exames para a Kaoru, por favor, poderia coletar o material para a analise?" Sanosuke não teve nenhuma reação diferente, começou a anotar os pedidos em uma guia medica.  
  
"Claro, está tudo bem querido?" Sayo notou que ele não cruzou o olhar com o dela nenhuma vez desde que tinha entrado na sala. Ela não gostou do clima que sentiu quando entrou naquele quarto. Sanosuke e Kaoru, essa conversa sempre a irritava.  
  
"Estou bem. Pronto, está aqui. Providencie para mim, eu volto mais tarde." Ele saiu, sem quase olhar, nem beijar sua namorada. Kaoru se sentia cada vez mais desconfortável.  
  
"Podemos começar?" Sayo colocou as luvas, e segurou uma enorme agulha. Ela olhou para Kaoru como se soubesse sobre todas as coisas que seu namorado havia dito a momentos atras. Kaoru percebeu que seria uma coleta de sangue dolorosa. E ela tinha toda razão...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mansão Yukishiro...  
  
You give me fever-- Você me dá febre  
  
Never know how much I love you--- Nunca soube o quanto te amo;  
  
Never know how much I care--- Nunca soube o quanto me importo;  
  
When you put your arms around me-- Quando você me abraça;  
  
I get a fever that's so hard to bear--- Tenho febre, é tão difícil de suportar;  
  
Os vidros de cristais, os frascos caros de perfumes, batons e cosméticos franceses tremiam sobre a pia de mármore carrara. O som estava tão alto que ela tinha impressão de que todo o imenso banheiro tremia.  
  
Enquanto a jacuzzi enchia de água, ela dançava sensualmente na frente do espelho, usando uma escova de cabelo como microfone. A luz da moldura, fazia com que ela se sentisse uma estrela de Hollywood.  
  
Sun lights up the daytime-- O sol clareia o dia  
  
Moon lights up the night-- A lua clareia a noite  
  
My eyes light up -- Meus olhos clareiam  
  
when you call my name-- quando você chama meu nome  
  
Ao lado da torneira de ouro que enchia a gigantesca banheira de mármore amarelo, ficavam os sais de banho, pétalas de rosas e os óleos aromatizados.  
  
Megumi abriu os frascos, sentindo os perfumes. Ela fez uma mistura maravilhosa de aromas e colocou na água quente. As pétalas de rosa, e as velas que ela acendeu ao redor da banheira, finalizaram o banho perfeito.  
  
"Perfeito" Ela se livrou do hobby de seda e entrou na água, sendo rodeada pela deliciosa sensação. Ela sentiu que a água quente e perfumada renovava sua pele. Megumi alcançou o controle remoto e aumentou ainda mais o som, e com o mesmo controle diminuiu a intensidade da luz. Deixando que o ambiente a levasse em viagem prazerosa.  
  
Romeo loved Juliet-- Romeu amou julieta;  
  
Juliet she felt the same-- Julieta sentiu o mesmo;  
  
When he put his arms around her-- Quando ele a abraçava;  
  
He said Julie baby you're my flame-- Ele dizia "Julie, baby, você é minha chama";  
  
He gave her fever-- Ele deu febre nela;  
  
Ela adorava a Madonna, adora as músicas e a atitude, a fase que Megumi mais gostava era a escandalosa do começo da década de 90.  
  
Megumi preferia estar acompanhada de algum homem maravilhoso, que a fizesse ter febre de verdade, mas como estava solitária naquela mansão gigantesca, acabou aproveitando o banho e a champanhe com morangos sozinha.  
  
Fever When you kiss me-- Febre, quando você me beija;  
  
Fever if you live and learn-- Febre, se você vive e aprende;  
  
Fever 'Til you sizzle-- Febre, até você chamuscar;  
  
What a lovely way to burn-- Que jeito adorável de se queimar;  
  
What a lovely way to burn--- Que jeito adorável de se queimar;  
  
" What a lovely way to burnnnnnnn" Megumi continuou a cantar alto, despreocupadamente.  
  
"MEGUMIIIIIIIII" Até que ela levou um susto, que quase a fez se afogar.  
  
Yahiko invadiu o banheiro desesperado e vermelho, gritando o nome dela como se a casa estivesse pegando fogo.  
  
"Uauuu..Megumi, você tem uns peitões." O garoto de dez anos ficou com um sorriso bobo no rosto, ao ver Megumi do jeito que veio ao mundo. Ofegante, por ter subido todas as escadas correndo e por te-la visto nua, ele declarou...  
  
"ELE CHEGOU ANTES, RAPIDO MEGUMI.SAIA LOGO DAÍ."  
  
"SEU MOLEQUE IDIOTA, SABE O QUE É BATER NA PORTA?" Megumi ficou irritada, cinco minutos de relaxamento haviam sido estragados.  
  
"AHHHHH...ELE CHEGOU ANTES?" Um clique dentro de sua cabeça, fez ela perceber o que Yahiko havia dito. Megumi correu para puxar a tampa do ralo da banheira. Ela começou a colocar desesperadamente tudo de volta no lugar.  
  
"Anda Yahiko, não fique ai parado e me ajude a arrumar tudo." Megumi recolheu os morangos e o champanhe, e vestiu correndo seu uniforme azul.  
  
"Se eu ajudar, o que você me dá em troca?" Yahiko perguntou inocentemente.  
  
"Um tapa na cara se continuar com isso." Megumi disse. Olhando seriamente para o primo de Enishi. O garoto sempre a irritava, agora então ficaria pior que nunca.  
  
"Tudo bem Raposa, todo mundo vai saber que a lei da gravidade está agindo sobre você." Yahiko apontou para os seios dela, fazendo com que Megumi se enfurecesse ainda mais. "Sabe, você vai precisar logo de plástica, assim como a tia Tomoe."  
  
"Eu te mato, moleque. Eu juro que te mato" Megumi colocou cuidadosamente o controle remoto no lugar, se certificando que tudo estava em ordem, antes de sair correndo furiosa atras de Yahiko.  
  
"Megumi." A voz de Enishi fez com que ela congelasse no meio do corredor.  
  
"Sim, senhor Enishi. Bom dia." Megumi curvou-se respeitosamente, seu patrão era um homem exigente.../..Por favor, não repare nos meus cabelos molhados. Se ele souber que eu usei a banheira sem permissão, eu estarei no olho da rua.../...  
  
"Por que seus cabelos estão molhados e sua roupa do avesso? Andou se amassando com o motorista de novo?" Enishi era implacável, não deixava de notar nenhum detalhe.  
  
.../...DROGA, eu odeio você, seu cabeça branca, metido, arrogante e... ai que raiva.../...Megumi quase desejou que Enishi percebesse seus olhos ardendo de raiva. Mesmo que isso rendesse sua demissão.  
  
"Não Enishi, Megumi estava cuidando da arrumação da mansão antes que a titia chegue de Paris. Ela trabalhou tanto que perdeu a hora, coitada. A casa está toda perfumada, principalmente o banheiro de Tomoe." Yahiko piscou para Megumi livrando a pele de Raposa de danos maiores, o problema é que aquela piscadela queria dizer. "Você me deve uma."  
  
"Certo, componha-se imediatamente. A limosine trazendo a senhora Tomoe deve chegar a qualquer minuto. E Megumi, providencie rapidamente minha roupa para a reunião. Estarei no meus aposentos." Com isso Enishi deu as costas para Yahiko e Megumi, ela pode respirar aliviada.  
  
"Você me deve, sabia?" Yahiko piscou para ela. "Você pode pensar que eu sou homem demais para você, mas que tal um jantar uma noite dessas. Só eu e você?"  
  
"Hohohohoho...Homem demais??? Yahiko, você tem 10 anos, oh senhor grande homem. Como pagaria um jantar? Quebrando seu cofrinho?" Megumi não conseguia parar de gargalhar.  
  
"Não me subestime, mulher. Ou eu conto para meu primo que você aproveita as mordomias da casa quanto está sozinha." Com isso o garoto volto para a cozinha da casa, mas antes de sair, deu um tapa no traseiro de Megumi.  
  
Ela ficou com os olhos enormes e surpresos. "Mas..o que é isso?" Não adiantava mais brigar, Yahiko já tinha sumido. "Eu ainda mato esse pirralho."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Enishi saiu do banheiro, vestido em um roupão, e secando seu cabelo branco com uma toalha felpuda. Ele sorriu para a mulher que estava sentada em sua cama, Ela era alta, magra, na faixa dos quarenta e cinco anos,. Comia elegantemente as uvas italianas que estavam em uma travessa sobre a cama.  
  
"Bom dia querido, finalmente estou em casa. " A mulher lançou um grande sorriso, normalmente seus sorrisos eram contidos, mas com Enishi era diferente.  
  
Ela vestia em um kimono japonês de seda,a roupa era negra com vários lírios em tons pasteis pintados a mão. Seu cabelo negro preso em um coque , duas mechas compridas soltas, adornavam as laterais de seu rosto pálido. "Como você está, depois do que Kaoru te fez passar?"  
  
"Bom dia. Estou melhor, mamãe." Ele caminhou até Tomoe, beijando carinhosamente a testa dela.  
  
"Com você aqui, tudo vai voltar ao normal. Desculpe por faze-la vir de Paris tão inesperadamente, mas Kaoru não quer nem escutar meu nome. Só você pode me ajudar a traze-la de volta para casa." Enishi caminhou até a porta dourada do enorme do closet, tentando sem sucesso abri-la.  
  
"Tolice Enishi, eu venho de qualquer parte do mundo por você. O jatinho é mais do que confortável. Agora , quanto a Kaoru, eu juro que farei de tudo para traze-la de volta para você. Você sabe que eu faria tudo pela sua felicidade." Tomoe se levantou da cama e caminhou até Enishi, disposta a ajuda-lo a abrir a porta do closet.  
  
"Obrigado mamãe. Eu sei que tem uns botões que a empregada aperta para fazer a porta abrir. Aquela imprestável não foi capaz de separar minhas roupas de novo, eu acabei de falar para ela fazer isso. Eu estou atrasado para a reunião com os malditos fornecedores, e ainda tem aquele imbecil do Hanashiro louco para arrancar meu dinheiro." Enishi chutou a porta do closet que não abria de jeito nenhum  
  
"Cadê a maldita camareira? Quem eu preciso subornar para ter uma roupa pra vestir" Ele abriu a porta de seu quarto, gritando. Sua voz irritada ecoou pela imensa mansão.  
  
"Enishi, tenha calma filho. Ficar estressado desse jeito não vai resolver nenhum dos seus problemas, nem trazer sua noiva de volta." Contrastando com a voz alta e irritada de Enishi, a voz de Tomoe era baixa e doce.  
  
"Com licença, senhor Enishi, senhora Tomoe." A camareira entrou com a cabeça baixa, novamente ela estava esquecendo de separar as roupas dele e desbloquear a porta do closet. Os ricos adoram as modernidade, mas não se dão ao luxo de aprender a usa-las. No começo se empolgam, mas depois deixam que os serviçais se virem.  
  
"Megumi, seu serviço tem deixado a desejar nos últimos tempos, querida. Estamos esperando quase meia hora pela roupa de Enishi. Isso é inadmissível." Tomoe era uma mulher delicada, porém não suportava falhas na organização de sua mansão. Nunca admitia um piso mal lavado, ou uma roupa mal passada, embora nunca tenha pegado em uma vassoura ou um ferro de passar roupas na vida.  
  
"Me desculpe senhora Tomoe, mas, sozinha eu não dou conta de cuidar de toda a casa, as outras empregadas nem acordaram ainda, e eu já estou trabalhando desde cedo.".../...Ela não precisa saber que eu acordei cedo para preparar meu banho de beleza, que foi cruelmente interrompido.../...  
  
Megumi já não agüentava mais os mandos e desmandos de Tomoe e Enishi. Apesar de sempre levar tudo na brincadeira, e usufruir da casa quando não tinha ninguém por perto. Megumi realmente trabalhava o dobro que as outras empregadas. No começo parecia uma opção lucrativa, trabalhar em uma mansão daquelas faria com que ela ficasse mais perto de seus sonhos.  
  
Ela ajuntava a maior quantidade de dinheiro que conseguia, seu sonho era seguir a carreira de cantora profissional. Ela tinha voz, porte e beleza, mas começava a ser dar conta de que dentro daquele mundo, era apenas uma formiga insignificante. A única pessoa que a considerava uma amiga era Kaoru, mas Enishi realmente aprontou, e provavelmente Kaoru não voltaria mais para a mansão.  
  
Em seus pensamentos, quando Enishi e Tomoe fossem viajar para Paris, o avião deles podia cair no meio do oceano e eles poderiam ficar perdidos em uma ilha deserta no meio do nada e nunca mais voltar. Aí Megumi ficaria com a mansão só pra ela, e chamaria uns modelos maravilhosos, faria uma festa, hohohohoho...e....  
  
"MEGUMI, MEXA-SE. ESTÁ SONHANDO DE NOVO." E o grito de Enishi a vez voltar para a realidade.  
  
Megumi odiava esse comportamento, com uma expressão de poucos amigos, ela caminhou até a porta do closet. Com se estivesse debochando de Enishi ela apertou o botão, e a porta se abriu automaticamente.  
  
"Caso o senhor não saiba, a tecnologia moderna não reconhece mais o sistema de socos e pontapés, um simples aperto nesse botão aqui resolve todo o problema." Megumi sorriu como se fosse a feliz representante do fabricante de portas automáticas.  
  
A expressão de Enishi escureceu imediatamente. "Oras...Está demitida, não quero mais sua insolência dentro da minha casa."  
  
"Enishi, filho, olha nós não podemos ficar sem empregada nesse momento. Vista logo qualquer roupa e vamos embora querido, você já está atrasado pra a reunião. Megumi, pode sair, eu cuido da roupa de Enishi. Mas quero que você esfregue o chão da cozinha, eu entrei lá agora pouco, e quase tive um ataque, aquela cozinha está repugnante, enquanto você tiver esfregando, medite sobre suas atitudes de hoje. Anda, pode ir." Tomoe ficou parada na porta, com uma expressão de reprovação.  
  
"Com licença, senhora Tomoe, Enishi." Ela saiu rapidamente do quarto "..sua bruxa..." Megumi disse baixinho entre os dentes.  
  
"Querido agora, podemos conversar sobre aquele assunto?" Tomoe disse, com preocupação.  
  
Megumi não desceu imediatamente as escadas, ela não iria embora sem antes escutar a conversa por detrás da porta. A conversa que dentro daquele quarto começou a se mostrar extremamente interessante.  
  
"Eu pego vocês.." Megumi disse baixinho, como uma espiã, ela continuou a ouvir.  
  
~*~*~*~~*  
  
Mais tarde no hospital...  
  
Depois de um tempo, com os braços doloridos, Kaoru havia fico a sós com Kenshin, ela se sentou novamente ao lado dele.  
  
"Está vendo? Eu estou rodeada de malucos, todo mundo adora me confundir e me fazer de boba. Mas sabe, o maior maluco de todos é você..."  
  
Ela respirou fundo segurando a mão dele. Kenshin sentiu o toque e apreciou.  
  
"De onde você apareceu? Eu juro que eu não vi você. Eu estava tão perdida e assustada com aquele clarão, aquelas cenas de guerra. Você tem alguma ligação com aquele sonho, não é? Só pode ser única explicação, porque, como você apareceria vestindo uma farda militar do nada?" Kaoru fechou os olhos.  
  
"Por favor, acorde e me diga o que aconteceu. Eu não agüentaria viver a minha sabendo que eu fiz mal a outra pessoa, sabendo que você não vai acordar mais por minha causa"  
  
Kaoru sentiu a umidade das lágrimas em seu rosto. Ela não percebeu que Kenshin a observava com os olhos bem abertos.  
  
"Estou bem, a senhorita não precisa se preocupar, nem chorar por minha causa. Só quero saber aonde diabos eu vim parar." Kenshin sorriu fracamente.  
  
"Você acordou...finalmente" A boca de Kaoru abriu automaticamente, formando um "O". Surpresa e encantada, ela nunca tinha visto olhos mais maravilhosos que aqueles.  
  
"Kenshin Himura, não é? Eu li em uma plaquinha que estava em sua farda."  
  
"Meu nome é Kenshin Himura, piloto da força aérea japonesa, nascido em 20 junho de 1915, na ilha Shikoku, Japão. Estava em uma missão, no dia 16 de agosto de 1943, quando meu avião foi atingido por um avião inimigo Hellcat. Consegui sobreviver a explosão utilizando um novo sistema que eu criei com meu pai. Lembro que fui tragado por um enorme clarão, depois atingido por um carro em alta velocidade e agora estou aqui. E não tenho a menor idéia de onde eu estou."  
  
"Nascido em 1915? Piloto em 1943? Você está brincando, não é? Hoje é dia 23 de agosto, mas de 2003, não 1943." Kaoru disse rindo, como se tivesse descoberto que a pancada na cabeça não havia sido tão inofensiva quanto o medico pensava. Ou melhor, como se tivesse descoberto que suas visões de guerra que tivera naquela noite eram reais.  
  
Kenshin procurou pelas coisas desconhecidas para ele ,dentro daquele quarto de hospital. Realmente, ele estava rodeado de aparelhos tecnológicos estranhos, que nunca havia visto em sua vida.  
  
"OROrorororo? Eu estou mesmo no futuro?? O que os malditos inimigos fizeram comigo???" O grito estranho e surpreso foi ouvido por todo o corredor do hospital.  
  
"Nãoooo" Kaoru tapou a boca dele, para que Kenshin parasse de gritar. "Se descobrirem o que só nós dois sabemos, ou vão te mandar para um hospício, ou vão fazer um monte de exames, como se você fosse um alienígena. Ninguém sabe sobre o clarão, e a passagem do tempo. Eu não contei para ninguém, só disse que você era um lunático que pulou sobre meu carro."  
  
"Oro? Lunático? Obrigado pela parte que me toca." Kenshin percebeu que ela tinha razão, sabia que não devia confiar em ninguém, mas ela parecia inofensiva e sincera. Essas eram as piores...  
  
"Confie em mim, depois que você sair do hospital, a gente pensa em como resolver essa situação maluca." Kaoru apertou a mão dele, sorrindo. Kenshin decidiu arriscar, ele retribui o sorriso . A moça era tão bonita, ela lembrava alguém do passado. E se Kaoru quisesse fazer algum mal, já teria feito...  
  
"Que cena linda, agora largue a mão da minha noiva, senhor Zé Ninguém." Vestido em um terno e gravata, perfeito como sempre estava Enishi, parado no batente da porta.  
  
"Enishi? O que está fazendo aqui." Kaoru se levantou furiosa. Ela não conseguia olhar para ele sem ficar irritada.  
  
"Vim te levar para casa, é claro. Eu pago a conta do hospital, apesar desse Zé Ninguém não merecer tanta hospitalidade. Como ousou se jogar na frente do carro da minha noiva, seu Parlema?" Enishi alcançou o antebraço de Kaoru, apertando bem aonde o sangue para a coleta de exames havia sido puncionado.  
  
"Aiiii...Enishi está me machucando." Kaoru se encolheu sentindo dor.  
  
"SOLTA ELA" Kenshin pulou da cama, não se importando com o ventinho gelado que entrava pela camisola aberta na parte de trás. Oro.  
  
Atrás de Enishi estava Sanosuke, também com o semblante de poucos amigos. "Eu não vou mais permitir que você machuque a Kaoru, Enishi."  
  
"Interessante, acho que eu vou começar a cobrar. Todo mundo esta louco pra dormir com a MINHA Kaoru." Nesse momento, o punho fechado dela acertou o rosto de Enishi.  
  
"Como ousa me chamar de prostituta???" Kaoru ficou vermelha de raiva. "Seu imbecil" Ela chutou a canela de Enishi.  
  
Transtornado, Enishi levantou a mão, pronto para acertar o rosto dela. Os olhos de Kenshin mudaram de aspecto imediatamente, ele se mexeu rapidamente, nem sentiu a dor que o acompanhava durante aquela semana toda. Para evitar que Enishi ousasse bater em Kaoru, Kenshin esqueceria de qualquer dor. Mas Enishi congelou imediatamente assim escutou o que Sayo disse.  
  
"Paremmmm...Não se deve deixar uma mulher grávida nervosa. Vocês não sabem disso?"  
  
Sayo entrou na sala, com o resultado dos exames de Kaoru nas mãos, falando alto o resultado. Não tinha sido nem um pouco ético, mas ela não pode evitar e sentir como se fosse uma doce pequena vingança. Agora ela tinha certeza que as chances de Sanosuke haviam ido por água abaixo.  
  
"O QUE???" Todos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, enquanto um enorme sorriso se abria no rosto de Enishi e Kaoru caía desmaiada nos braços de Kenshin.  
  
"Kaoru...Grávida de Enishi?" Desolado, Sanosuke não conseguiu acreditar.  
  
"Aonde foi que eu vim parar?" Com Kaoru desmaiada em seus braços, Kenshin começou a se preocupar seriamente com o futuro.  
  
Continua...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
N/A: Olá, espero que não tenha ficado muito louco ^____~ Deixem um review pequenino, por favor.  
  
Meus sinceros agradecimentos para:  
  
Madam Spooky--espero que esse fic continue te divertindo, obrigada pela ajuda Spookyctha.  
  
Carol Malfoy-- (um pouco confusa? Vixe, esse fic é uma bagunça, mas aos poucos todos vão entrar nos eixos, inclusive o cabelo comprido do Kenny, beijos  
  
Kaoru Himuramiya--não, acho que eu não vou remover esse fic. Obrigada pelo review, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, beijos  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji-Oi menina, ^___^ obrigada pelo review. Espero que continue gostando, beijos.  
  
Juli-chan-Oro...obrigada  
  
Pri-Também estava com saudades, tudo bem contigo? Espero que tenha gostado, beijos.  
  
Yuki Sagara- Português e Chibi não combinam...~_~ Obrigada pelo review, espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, apesar dos erros, beijos.  
  
Daí-chan - Chata? Aonde? Deixa de ser boba, você sabe que eu adoro suas opiniões e seu review conta muito. Obrigada Daí-chan, beijos.  
  
Hime- Obrigada pelo review, e por Ter lido o capitulo 2 todo bagunçado, beijos.  
  
Mystik-Obrigada pelo review, espero que tenha gostado do capitulo 2, beijos.  
  
Marine1- Sim,ficou bem diferente. Obrigada pelo review, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, beijos. 


	3. 3

Obrigada à Madam Spooky (pobre vitima) que revisou esse capítulo para mim ^_____^. Não deletei pensando no pobre urso que está em seu poder . Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence.  
  
"Através do Tempo"  
  
Capitulo 3- Existe algo diferente entre nós , ou é impressão minha?  
  
Por Chibi -Lua  
  
Hospital Tanaka, trinta minutos após a bombástica noticia.  
  
"Paremmmm...!! Não se deve deixar uma mulher grávida nervosa, vocês não sabem disso?" As palavras de Sayo ainda giravam em sua cabeça enquanto o hospital parecia tremer.  
  
O som das vozes de Sanosuke, Enishi e Sayo discutindo dramaticamente sobre o futuro de Kaoru e da "criança" podia ser ouvido pelos corredores do prédio.  
  
Kaoru estava vermelha e furiosa. Ela podia explodir a qualquer segundo. Nem mesmo presenciar a traição e aquela baixaria de Enishi com Tae na cozinha da mansão a deixara tão transtornada quanto agora.  
  
No fundo ela tinha vontade de partir para cima de Sayo e esbofeteá-la. A namorada de Sanosuke não tinha o direito de ter contado sobre sua gravidez para todos. Kaoru só não o fez, porque Kenshin segurou sua mão.  
  
Com exceção dele, as outras pessoas naquela sala falavam alto e ao mesmo tempo, criando uma confusão digna de novela mexicana. O moço ruivo que Kaoru conhecera a pouco mais de uma semana havia se tornado o único ponto tranqüilo no meio daquela bagunça.  
  
Por sua vez, Kenshin podia sentir a raiva crescendo dentro dela de maneira que até mesmo seus olhos azuis pareciam mais escuros. Mesmo não estando totalmente recuperado do acidente, ele estava pronto para levar Kaoru para fora do hospital caso a discussão ficasse pior.../...Que bando de malucos... Só vão piorar as coisas se continuarem assim.../...  
  
"Kaoru, agora você vai voltar para casa comigo e nós poderemos continuar a organizar o casamento. E precisamos começar a cuidar do meu filho, fazer exames e tudo mais". Enishi sorriu prepotente, como se houvesse ganhado uma guerra.  
  
"Deixa de ser cínico, Enishi. Se você a amasse não teria traído Kaoru com metade da cidade. E eu juro que se você continuar a rir como um idiota eu arrebento sua cara". Sanosuke estava preparado para acabar com o sorriso do rosto de Enishi a socos.  
  
"Pode vir. Nunca foi novidade, eu sei que você sempre quis o que me pertence". Enishi abriu os braços, oferecendo-se para ser atacado.  
  
"Eu vou te arrebentar, seu cretino". Sanosuke, nervoso, aceitou a provocação partindo para cima de Enishi.  
  
"Por Deus, pare de agir assim, Sanosuke! Deixe que Enishi e Kaoru resolvam seus próprios problemas. Você está dentro de um hospital, esqueceu?". Sayo segurou o braço de Sano.  
  
"PAREMMMMMMM! Calem-se, vocês são ridículos". Kaoru finalmente gritou irritadíssima. "Deixem Kenshin descansar sossegado. Saiam todos daqui, AGORA!"  
  
Suas palavras exaltadas fizeram com que Sanosuke, Sayo e os outros fofoqueiros curiosos do hospital saíssem, mas não conseguiam impedir os comentários sobre o escândalo mais tarde.  
  
"Tudo bem, nós vamos, mas eu te ligo mais tarde para saber se está tudo bem, certo Jo-chan?"  
  
Kaoru não respondeu. Seu amigo também era responsável pela confusão e ela estava irritada com ele. Sano saiu provocando Enishi, e Sayo estava furiosa pela atenção que seu namorado estava dando a vida de Kaoru e seu noivo.  
  
"Boa sorte, Kaoru". Sayo disse inocentemente seguindo Sanosuke.  
  
O médico encrenqueiro saiu, espantando os curiosos "Andem, o show acabou. Xô, xô".  
  
No quarto só haviam ficado Kaoru, Kenshin e Enishi.  
  
"Kaoru, quero que você venha aqui fora comigo". Enishi agarrou o punho da jovem a puxando para fora do quarto.  
  
"HEI, me solta Enishi. Não queria ter essa conversa em um corredor de hospital, mas já que você quer assim, que seja. Eu já estou indo... sozinha". Kaoru puxou seu braço de volta e Enishi foi obrigado a soltá-la.  
  
"Kenshin, eu já volto. Por favor, volte para cama e descanse. Eu sinto muitíssimo por essa confusão em seu quarto, me perdoe".  
  
"Tudo bem, a senhorita não tem do que se desculpar, qualquer coisa é só me chamar. Qualquer coisa mesmo..." Kenshin disse sério, franzindo a testa hostilmente para Enishi. Sanosuke era inofensivo, mas esse Enishi era diferente...  
  
"Qualquer coisa eu chamo". Kaoru balançou a cabeça, concordando com Kenshin. Receoso, ele voltou a se deitar em sua cama, não havia muito que se fazer. Enishi e Kaoru precisavam resolver seus problemas.  
  
Enishi puxou Kaoru para fora do quarto.  
  
"Você vai voltar para casa, não e? Estou sentindo sua falta". Ele passou seus braços ao redor de Kaoru, beijando a testa dela, abraçando-a fortemente.  
  
"Enishi, olha, eu vou ser direta e objetiva... Estou rompendo oficialmente meu noivado com você. Não podemos mais ficar juntos depois do que aconteceu. Você tem idéia de como me humilhou?" Kaoru se livrou do abraço dele, fazendo com que a feição do ex-noivo se transformasse completamente.  
  
"O QUE? Kaoru, ficou louca? Ainda mais depois dessa noticia? Você é minha mulher, está esperando meu filho!" Enishi empurrou Kaoru com força contra a parede.  
  
"Aii... Enishi, eu não pertenço a você, eu não sou um objeto. O que esta acontecendo com você? Quando foi que se tornou essa pessoa... repulsiva?" Kaoru odiava o modo como ele estava agindo.  
  
"Há um mês atrás você não reclamava de nada. E não pense que eu vou continuar permitindo que continue a me insultar e rejeitar assim. Você vai parar de agir como uma menina mimada, isso eu garanto!" Enishi disse irritado.  
  
"Mimada? Enishi, você tem noção do que esta falando? Olha, vá para casa e pense um pouco, suas atitudes estão estranhas demais". Kaoru conhecia Enishi desde os tempos de colégio, estava acostumada com o jeito frio, prepotente dele, mas agora ele estava exagerando.  
  
"Tudo bem, mas isso não vai ficar assim. Você não pode romper o noivado comigo. Não depois de saber que espera um filho meu". Enishi a beijou, mesmo com Kaoru pedindo para que ele parasse.  
  
O jovem de cabelos prateados caminhou pelo corredor, ele olhou mais uma vez para Kaoru antes de entrar no elevador. Kaoru suspirou e voltou para dentro do quarto de Kenshin  
  
"Eu gostaria de deixar o hospital ainda hoje se possível, senhorita Kaoru". Kenshin se sentou na cama quando ela entrou.  
  
"Acho que ainda é cedo para você deixar o hospital, mas farei o possível para leva-lo para casa". Kaoru disse olhando para a janela, ainda pensando nas atitudes de Enishi .../...O que eu faço agora?.../...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Megumi entrou no quarto de adolescente. O lugar mais parecia um set de filmagens de filme de terror. Pôster de bandas de rocks colados nas paredes, uma coleção de monstros macabros espalhada pela escrivaninha; a TV havia sido esquecida ligada em um canal proibido para menores; o som tocando uma musica infernal no último volume; meias e roupas espalhadas por todos os cantos, até mesmo sobre um pobre abajur... A única coisa que estava perfeitamente organizada era a coleção de skates.  
  
"Yahiko, estou entrando... Hei moleque, olha, chegou uma encomenda para você. É do Alasca, provavelmente da sua mãe." Megumi colocou o pacote sobre a cama, inconformada com a bagunça. "Eu ainda venho fazer uma faxina nesse quarto, é uma questão de saúde pública."  
  
"Megumi, minha mãe mandou uma encomenda? Deixa-me ver..." Yahiko chutou o videogame que estava em seu caminho para chegar até a cama.  
  
O garoto abriu rapidamente e sua feição de desapontamento deixou Megumi mais uma vez aborrecida. Todos os anos era a mesma coisa: nem um telefonema desejando feliz aniversario, só um cartão dizendo que estavam ocupados com a produção do novo livro do pai, ou das filmagens do novo filme da mãe. O máximo de atenção que ele recebia era um recado para se comportar enquanto estivesse morando na casa da tia Tomoe.  
  
"Que legal, o novo livro do meu pai 'Como cuidar de seus filhos'. Como se eles soubessem como cuidar do próprio filho. Uauuuu, um cheque com uma quantia exorbitante." Yahiko gargalhou sarcasticamente. "Acho que meus pais são retardados."  
  
"Yahiko, não diz isso." Megumi procurou o que dizer, mas ela mesma não encontrava palavras. O garoto tinha tudo que precisava, mas só materialmente. Emocionalmente, ele não tinha absolutamente nada.  
  
"Megumi se livre desse lixo pra mim, eu tô caindo fora." Yahiko tirou um dos skates da parede, pegou seu disckman, escolheu o cd do Linking Park e caminhou para fora do quarto.  
  
"Pode pegar o cheque pra você, doçura. Compre uma coisa bem bonita para usar" Yahiko piscou para Megumi. Ela ficou vesga quando viu o valor. Exorbitante era apelido. "Uauuuuu, tem certeza Yahiko?"  
  
"Obrigada, já sei até o que fazer com esse dinheiro... Hohohoho" Yahiko teve a impressão de que orelhinhas de raposa saltaram da cabeça dela.  
  
"Tudo bem, que seja, faz o que quiser. Tchau Megumi." O garoto se virou quando Megumi o chamou. Ele havia pedido para que sua tia o deixasse montar seu quarto no sótão da mansão, assim ninguém o perturbaria e o espaço lá era imenso. Ela precisou gritar para que ele a ouvisse.  
  
"Feliz aniversario, Yahiko." O menino sorriu sinceramente, Megumi era a pessoa na casa que mais se importava e lhe dava atenção. Era a única pessoa a quem Yahiko dava valor, porque se ele morresse, ela seria a única a notar. Sua tia Tomoe e seu primo Enishi nem perceberiam.  
  
"Volte para casa cedo, hein, seu moleque?" Megumi disse enquanto ele escorregava pelo corrimão da escadaria.  
  
Ainda com suas orelhinhas de raposa na cabeça, ela voltou para o quarto a procura de uma agenda de telefones. Ela sabia bem o que fazer com o dinheiro e uma festança de aniversario era uma das coisas que ela tinha em mente. "Você vai ter uma baita surpresa, menino. Eu só preciso organizar algumas coisas... Hohohoho"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yahiko desceu a rua em seu skate, fazendo manobras a toda velocidade. Perdido em seu próprio mundo e com o disckman no ouvido, ele não escutava nada que se passava ao seu redor .../...Grande aniversario... nem um telefonema daqueles imprestáveis dos meus pais..."Seu pai precisa de paz para escrever o novo livro, fique com a tia Tomoe"...Imbecis, se eu fosse órfão seria mais fácil. Assim ninguém ficaria perguntando sobre os meus pais .../...  
  
O menino aumentou ainda mais o volume da música e continuou a descer a rua fazendo manobras. Yahiko não percebeu a menina saindo de dentro do carro do seu pai, carregando uma caixa.  
  
O choque entre os dois foi inevitável.  
  
"Sua idiota, não percebeu que eu estava descendo a rua? Me machuquei por sua causa, imbecil!" Yahiko estava caído no chão, irritado, passando a mão em seu cotovelo escoriado e sangrando. Megumi sempre dizia para ele usar a cotoveleira, mas ele sempre esquecia  
  
"Desculpe. Eu não o vi, estava carregando a caixa." Lagrimas se formaram nos olhos da delicada menina enquanto ela recolhia os cacos dos bichinhos de cristais que faziam parte de sua coleção. A culpa não era dela, mas ela se desculpou mesmo assim, com a cabeça humildemente abaixada.  
  
"Tsubame, você está bem, filha? " Seu pai largou as caixas que estava carregando e correu para o lado da filha. Yahiko ficou olhando enquanto o homem preocupado cuidava do joelho da menina.  
  
"Aeee, foi mal, hein. Tô caindo fora." O garoto pegou o skate e seu disckman e voltou a descer a rua. Ele sentiu inveja daquela desconhecida; queria receber a mesma atenção que ela.  
  
"Sinto pelos seus bichinhos de cristal, Tsubame, sei que eram especiais para você filha." Aoshi ajudou sua filha Tsubame a se levantar.  
  
"Tudo bem, pai. Vamos terminar logo a mudança, está bem?" Tsubame ainda tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Sua mãe, antes de morrer, há um ano atrás, deixara sua coleção de bichinhos de cristais para ela. Era uma relíquia e agora havia se quebrado.  
  
Aoshi sabia que não estava nada bem. Tsubame escondia a maior parte de seus sentimentos, assim como ele, que costumava ser um homem sério, introspectivo, mas que com a morte da esposa, fora obrigado a criar sozinho sua filha. A convivência entre os dois não estava sendo nada fácil. Aoshi precisava aprender como criar sua garotinha e a abrir mão de sua individualidade por Tsubame, mas era mais difícil do que parecera a princípio.  
  
"Anime-se, amanhã você começa na nova escola, vai fazer grandes amigos, tenho certeza." ele tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu nem mesmo separar os lábios .../...Vai ser mais difícil do que eu imaginava.../... Aoshi suspirou.  
  
"Claro, papai, não vejo a hora." Tsubame não costumava ser a garota mais popular da escola, na verdade ela era o centro das piadas maldosas. 'Tsubame, a estranha', ela já podia até ouvir .../...Amanhã começa mais uma seção de gozações... Queria que a mamãe estivesse aqui.../... Tsubame suspirou.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Na noite em que Kenshin deixou o hospital...  
  
Kaoru entrou em seu apartamento, estava exausta. Acendeu a luz e apagou logo em seguida. A luz da lua cheia invadindo a sala pela janela era iluminação suficiente. Kenshin entrou silenciosamente a seguindo. Entendendo o olhar cansado dela, ficou encarregou-se de trancar a porta.  
  
Desde de que deixaram o hospital haviam trocado poucas palavras, só algumas perguntas vagas e repostas monossílabas. Kenshin soltava alguns "oros" de vez em quando. Mas o que ele tentava mesmo, era decifrar quais pensamentos passavam pela cabeça da jovem.  
  
Enquanto o ruivo fechava a porta, Kaoru desconectava o fio do telefone, fazendo com que o aparelho permanecesse calado. Ela se sentou no sofá, tirando suas chaves do bolso e jogando-as sobre a mesinha de centro.  
  
"Você se importa se eu deixar as luzes apagadas?" Ela perguntou enquanto se deitava no sofá. "Ohh, minha cabeça dói." Kaoru fechou os olhos.  
  
"Não, o escuro está ótimo para mim, desde que esteja fazendo bem para a senhorita." Kenshin cruzou timidamente o hall de entrada do apartamento. Era pequeno, com apenas dois quartos, mas elegante e aconchegante. O ambiente exalava feminilidade, desde as paredes pintadas em um tom lavanda, até um delicado perfume de jasmim disperso pelo ar.  
  
Kaoru havia insistido para que ele ficasse hospedado em sua própria casa. O ruivo a princípio recusou, pois os dois não eram amigos tão íntimos assim. E para complicar, ela ainda esperava um filho de outro homem. Mas a verdade é que Kaoru parecia não se importar para os costumes e formalidades. Ela nem ligava para o fato de que Kenshin era um estranho. Ele se dava conta que o mundo moderno era mais liberal do que imaginava.  
  
Kaoru sorriu. "Você é sempre tão educado. Kenshin, só um minutinho e eu já mostro seus aposentos, está bem?"  
  
"Claro, não se preocupe, mas eu gostaria de poder vestir algo que não me deixasse tão... exposto." Se Kaoru pudesse enxergar através daquela penumbra veria as bochechas de Kenshin avermelhadas.  
  
"Hahahaha, sinto muito" Kaoru não pode evitar a gargalhada, afinal o pobre ruivo estava vestido com a jaqueta de aviador por cima da camisola aberta do hospital. Então era por isso ele estava tão tímido e calado...  
  
"Isso, pode rir. Mas que ninguém resiste a um ruivo baixinho, andando de camisola e jaqueta pela rua com suas pernas e seu traseiro branco à mostra, ninguém resiste." Kenshin tentou fazer piada de seu próprio desconforto, mas conseguiu ficar ainda mais vermelho.  
  
"Oro."  
  
"Hahahaha. Que diabos é "oro" que você vive dizendo??" Ela deitou de barriga para cima, rindo do jeito que ele estava fazendo.  
  
"Ah, oro é... eu não sei o que é. É oro." A cara que ele estava fazendo era muito engraçada, combinava perfeitamente com essa palavra que ele vivia usando.  
  
"Hahaha, obrigada por me fazer rir depois dessa semana complicada. Eu juro comprar roupas novas amanhã. Vou te mostrar o melhor do shopping center, mas agora eu só quero dormir um pouquinho." Kaoru estava sonolenta e voltou a se deitar no sofá. Mas, de repente, ela ficou séria e o som baixinho de sua voz ecoou pelo silêncio do apartamento..  
  
"Kenshin... a Sayo, não tem idéia da encrenca que arrumou para a minha vida... Eu teria lidado com a situação de outro jeito não fosse a intromissão dela"  
  
"Realmente, seu noivo e seu amigo se exaltaram bastante com a noticia." Kenshin sentiu-se desconfortável durante toda a discussão. Ele não conhecia Kaoru perfeitamente, mas não podia ficar indiferente.  
  
"Enishi não é mais meu noivo e Sanosuke é exaltado por natureza." Kaoru colocou a mão em sua barriga, ela ainda não havia refletido sobre as mudanças que iriam acontecer em sua vida. Ainda não custava a acreditar nas palavras de Sayo. Esperando um filho de Enishi... "Mas eu só queria que todos me deixassem em paz, só isso."  
  
"Sinto ser um incomodo em um momento tão delicado para a senhorita. Talvez eu devesse partir e procurar um jeito de voltar para meu tempo sozinho." Kenshin abaixou a cabeça. Ele adorava a companhia da bela jovem, mas sabia que eventualmente o lugar dela era com o pai de seu filho.  
  
Se ele soubesse como voltar para casa, faria nesse momento. Talvez permanecer com Kaoru no apartamento fosse a pior das idéias. Ele só iria acabar gostando cada vez mais dela.  
  
Kaoru despertou imediatamente de seu estado de sonolência. Se sentando no sofá, ela ficou cara a cara com Kenshin.  
  
"NÃO, NEM PENSE NISSO! Você não vai embora e ponto final. Até agora eu só me preocupei comigo e com meus problemas, nem tive chance de conhecer você e suas historias. E... eu não consigo passar por isso sozinha..."  
  
"Não quero ser um fardo." Kenshin começou baixinho. Kaoru se moveu rapidamente, se sentando agora na mesinha de centro que antes os separava. Ela colocou os dedos sobre os lábios dele, sentindo a macieza da boca de Kenshin em seus digitais.  
  
"Você não é". Ela disse.  
  
Kenshin balançou a cabeça, tentando coordenar os pensamentos. Ela estava grávida e noiva de outro homem. O perfume de Kaoru estava tomando seus sentidos .../...Isso é errado. Eu estou no lugar errado, com a pessoa errada.../... Ele ficava repetindo para si mesmo, mas seu corpo não obedecia e se aproximava cada vez mais dela.  
  
"Eu não quero me casar com Enishi, nem mesmo por causa da gravidez. Eu não quero ser obrigada a me casar com ele. Agora eu percebo que não amo Enishi tanto assim". Kaoru sentiu se envergonhada por dizer isso.  
  
"Não pense que eu sou uma pessoa falsa, fútil. Por favor, não pense que eu dormiria com alguém sem amor, só por farra, eu nunca faria isso, mas também não pensei que essa gravidez fosse acontecer."  
  
Kaoru derramou algumas lágrimas e Kenshin deslizou sua mão pelo rosto dela, enxugando a umidade.  
  
"Quando meu pai chegar de viagem vai ser um escândalo. Eu sei, ele vai me obrigar." Kenshin puxou Kaoru para perto, fazendo com que ela encostasse sua cabeça no ombro dele. As mãos de Kaoru deslizaram para as costas de Kenshin. Abraça-lo assim era tão incrível...  
  
"Tenho certeza que seu pai só vai querer a sua felicidade." Kenshin fechou os olhos sentindo o abraço apertando e o perfume do cabelo dela ficando cada vez mais inebriante .../..Sinto como se minha alma queimasse.../... "Tudo vai dar certo. Você não está sozinha agora."  
  
Ela sorriu. "Eu compreendo agora porque você foi mandado para meu mundo." .../..Eu não agüento mais, preciso... beija-lo.../...  
  
Kaoru não conseguiu mais resistir. "Obrigada" Ela sussurrou, e o beijou.  
  
Um beijo simples e silencioso, mas pleno em sentimentos. Kenshin respondeu com doçura e respeito, mas não podia agüentar um beijo respeitoso por muito tempo.  
  
"Não precisa ter medo de nada. Só me beije Kenshin, me beije." Ela disse perto da orelha dele, o sentimento entre os dois era intenso demais.  
  
O ato de Kaoru seria visto como um escândalo enorme, mas, parecia que as garotas do futuro não se importavam para os julgamentos da sociedade. E Kenshin não resistiu mais, ele passou seus braços ao redor dela, apertando forte e respondendo com a mesmo paixão de Kaoru.  
  
A única testemunha e cúmplice daquele beijo que agora era totalmente apaixonado, era Lua, que brilhava esplendorosa no céu e invadia silenciosamente a sala daquele apartamento.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
No escritório da mansão, do outro lado da cidade, Enishi sentiu um arrepio gelado de ciúmes passando pelo seu corpo. Enquanto balançava as pedras de gelo dentro de seu copo de whisky, já pensava como se como se livrar definitivamente do Zé Ninguém ruivo que tinha prendido a atenção de sua Kaoru.  
  
Tomoe colocou a mão no ombro de Enishi. Com seu sorriso pequeno, quase imperceptível, ela assegurou que faria tudo por ele.  
  
"Querido, eu já disse que o ajudarei em tudo que você precisar, não é Meu Bem. Que tal se eu fizer uma visita para Kaoru e esse tal Kenshin? Tenho certeza que ficarão felizes em me ver. Principalmente esse ruivo chamado Kenshin." Tomoe tirou a garrafa de whisky de perto de Enishi.  
  
"Claro, eu sei que você pode resolver o problema, traga Kaoru de volta para casa, mamãe." Enishi virou o copo de whisky de uma vez.  
  
Tomoe sinalizou com a cabeça, sorrindo. Ela deixou o escritório, o rastro misterioso de seu perfume predileto de ameixas brancas a seguiu.  
  
"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"  
  
N/A: Bom, que tal? Deixe um review por favor.  
  
Esclarecendo um pouquinho essa bagunça:  
  
Kenshin: piloto da década de 40 que foi "jogado" no tempo atual. Está um pouco perdido, pobre ruivo... Kaoru: ex-noiva de Enishi, está gravida, mas não quer saber de ficar com Enishi, não. ¬_¬ Enishi: ex-noivo de Kaoru, não quer largar ela tão fácil. Tomoe: mãe de Enishi, misteriosa... Sanosuke: amigo médico de Kaoru, apaixonado por ela, mas que não é correspondido. Sayo: namorada de Sanosuke, apaixonada por ele, mas não é correspondida Megumi: empregada de Enishi, amiga de Yahiko. Yahiko: sobrinho de Tomoe, revoltado com os pais ausentes. Tsubame: filha de Aoshi, está chegando agora na vizinhança de Yahiko. Aoshi: pai de Tsubame, perdeu a esposa e tenta criar a menina sozinho. Misao: amiga de Kaoru, ainda vai aparecer no fic.  
  
Muito obrigada pelos reviews:  
  
Marine1 -obrigada pelo review, espero que esse capitulo também tenha ficado kawai, beijos  
  
Hikari- Não se preocupe com review, tudo bem ^____^. Fico feliz que tenha gostado.  
  
Kaoru Himuramiya -Kenshin com ar condicionado traseiro todo mundo que ver, valeu pelo review, beijos  
  
Pri,-Eu sou meio doida mesmo, adoro inventar coisas diferentes, espero que tenha se surpreendido novamente, beijos.  
  
Yuki Sagara- Obrigada pelo review, é mesmo difícil achar historias que imprevisíveis, beijos  
  
Dayzinha-calma menina, para mim Sanosuke já tem o seu par ^_ ~, beijos  
  
Daí- Obrigada pelo review, puxa vida, vc estava inspirada, isso porque disse que estava com sono. Valeu Daí-chan, beijos e até mais.  
  
Hime-Obrigada pelo review, e desculpe a bagunça, aos poucos eu acertarei, ou vou piorar, vixi maria.  
  
Carol Malfoy.- Obrigada pelo review, Kenshin se meteu em uma confusão, mas acho que ele vai ficar bem, ne ^_~ , beijos e até mais.  
  
Obrigada mesmo meninas, deixe as suas opiniões e até o próximo capitulo ^______^  
  
Chibi-lua-11/10/2003 


	4. Chapter 4

RK NÃO ME PERTENCE...Eis que esse fanfic ressurgi das cinzas. Eu sei que faz muito muito tempo desde a ultima atualização, mas como eu estou querendo terminar todos os meus fanfics antes de começar outros, consegui me conectar novamente com essa estorinha. .x

Através do tempo

Capitulo 4

Por Chibi-lua

." .../..Eu não agüento mais, preciso... beijá-lo.../...

Kaoru não conseguiu mais resistir. "Obrigada" Ela sussurrou, e o beijou.

Um beijo simples e silencioso, mas pleno em sentimentos. Kenshin respondeu com doçura e respeito, mas não podia agüentar um beijo respeitoso por muito tempo.

"Não precisa ter medo de nada. Só me beije Kenshin, me beije." Ela disse perto da orelha dele, o sentimento entre os dois era intenso.

O ato de Kaoru seria visto como um escândalo enorme, mas, parecia que as garotas do futuro não se importavam para os julgamentos da sociedade. E Kenshin não resistiu mais, ele passou seus braços ao redor dela, apertando forte e respondendo com a mesmo paixão de Kaoru.

A única testemunha e cúmplice daquele beijo que agora era totalmente apaixonado, era Lua, que brilhava esplendorosa no céu e invadia silenciosamente a sala daquele apartamento.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Kenshin sentiu uma dor de cabeça bem chata, fez pressão com os polegares em suas temporas massagendo-as. Percebeu que teria uma noite de sono bastante conturbada. Kaoru havia lhe beijado tão docemente, e a princípio ele correspondeu. A paixão que sentiu foi forte, o ruivo percebeu que se continuassem poderiam passar dos limites. Ele então lembrou da expressão magoada que a jovem demonstrou logo após ter se afastado, com suas mãos a empurrou delicadamente para longe segurando os ombros.

"Senhorita Kaoru, não devemos. A senhorita espera uma criança de outro homem. E eu...estou noivo, não posso me entregar a um sentimento tão... repentino. Seria um desrespeito com a minha noiva Chizuru." A razão tinha o atingido como um morteiro. O ruivo balançou a cabeça tentando equilibrar seus sentimentos."Não posso não. Estarei aqui para te ajudar naquilo que for necessário. Não te deixarei sozinha nesse momento, mas precisamos estabelecer limites, por que..."

"Não. Eu...me precipitei. Sinto muito Kenshin. Isso não vai acontecer novamente." Kaoru virou o rosto, estava magoada, porém o ruivo tinha razão .../...QUAL É O MEU PROBLEMA?.../...

Se a jovem pudesse, daria um tapa em si mesma naquele exato momento. .../... Kenshin é ótimo, eu quase estraguei tudo.../...

"Eu nem sabia que você estava noivo".Kaoru disse baixando o olhar.

"Sim. Ela se chama Chizuru, nosso casamento está marcado para dezembro." Kenshin também abaixou o rosto arrependido. Uma semana, e ele mal pensou em Chizuru. Como pode fazer isso com ela? Agora se sentiu muito culpado.../...Isso é uma vergonha.../...

Kaoru percebeu a situação desagradável que tinha causado quando o beijou. "Hum...Vamos esquecer isso, sim? Venha, vou lhe mostrar o seu quarto, assim poderá descansar." Ela se afastou rapidamente dele. Acendeu a luz da sala, fez sinal com as mãos para que Kenshin a acompanhasse.

O quarto no final do corredor era simples, somente a cama de solteiro ao lado da janela, um criado-mudo e um grande armário. A parede do quarto tinha pelo menos três tons de verde pintados lado a lado.

"Eu ainda não decidi qual vai ser a cor definitiva, Misao e eu estávamos testando as cores...O apartamento está uma bagunça, eu vivia com Enishi então..."

Kaoru abriu o armário, tirando alguns travesseiros, lençóis, toalhas e cobertores. "Boa noite. Amanhã nós conversamos mais. Sinta-se em casa, ok?" Kaoru entregou o travesseiro, e Kenshin aceitou, com a cabeça baixa ela se retirou sem contato visual com o ruivo.

"Obrigado. Boa noite senhorita Kaoru". Kenshin sorriu, ele realmente teria uma noite ruim. Kaoru fazia como que ele sentisse coisas...diferentes. Ele precisava recuar.

OOOOOOOOO

Na manhã seguinte, Kenshin acordou com o barulho de buzinas. Na ilha aonde vivia as manhãs costumavam ser tão silenciosas. Kenshin ajeitou o quarto, vestiu algumas roupas que Kaoru havia lhe arrumado e caminhou até a sala. Curioso, ele abriu a janela e espantou-se com o tamanho da cidade. Kaoru ainda não havia despertado, e o ruivo arriscou andar até a sacada sozinho.

Do alto de dez andares, as pessoas pareciam frenéticas formigas, os outros prédios altíssimos, os carros tão diferentes da sua época. Ele escutou muitas buzinas, sirenes de policia, ambulâncias, uma discussão entre dois motoristas em um semáforo próximo do prédio. A imagem era caótica, algumas pessoas pareciam falar sozinhas, mas então ele percebeu que falavam com um aparelho pequeno perto da orelha. Todos apressados, estressados. "Então esse é o futuro?" No céu ele viu um avião gigantesco aterrisando no aeroporto próximo dali. "NOSSA"

Ele voltou para a sala, fechando a janela da sacada, deixando todo aquele barulho pra fora do apartamento. Sentou-se no sofá, seus pensamentos ainda atordoados pela visão do futuro. Tomou um grande susto quando a televisão ligou sozinha, Kenshin havia sentado em cima do controle remoto e nem tinha se dado conta. Seus olhos enormes sem entender o que estava acontecido. Aquela tela era muito grande, colorida, a imagem tão viva, o som tão alto.

"ORO?" Ele pulou do sofá.

A apresentadora de tv sorriu alegremente "Você está assistindo BOM DIA COM Fred e Tina, a melhor receita para começar bem o seu dia." Kenshin apertou os botões da televisão assustado, ele não queria acordar Kaoru. Não queria ser pego no flagra mexendo na televisão da moça. "BUMMMMM" Sem querer, o ruivo aumentou ainda mais o volume colocando em um canal de filmes de guerra.

"OROOOOO???" Um homem com uma metralhadora começou a atirar em sua direção. Instintivamente, Kenshin se escondeu atrás do sofá em posição de defesa.

"Kenshin?"

Kaoru entrou na sala, ainda de pijama e pantufas nos pés, seu cabelo em um coque quase desfeito na cabeça. Ela riu, pois o ruivo olhava desesperado de um lado para outro, procurando o homem com a metralhadora. Kaoru pegou o controle remoto na mão e desligou o aparelho. Ela pode ouvir um suspiro aliviado. Em meio as risadas, ela disse. "É só a televisão, seu baka."

"ORO. Isso foi tão real. Ele quase saiu de dentro da tela." Ele se levantou, olhando bem se não esbarrava em mais nenhum outro equipamento eletrônico.

"Bem vindo a era digital." Kaoru sorriu, caminhou até a cozinha do pequeno apartamento, colocando uma chaleira com água no fogão. "Home teather, som estéreo e sinal digital. E pensar que no seu tempo o cinema era preto e branco e mudo." Ela gargalhou.

"Hã?" A cara de Kenshin não tinha preço, ele não entendeu nadinha.

O celular de Kaoru vibrou em cima da mesa de centro e depois começou a tocar "My heart will go on" Kaoru abriu o pequeno aparelho, e disse "Oh, é a Misao."

.../...Como ela sabe quem é? Então é isso que as pessoas usam na rua, parece que falam sozinhas, mas na verdade é esse aparelho de comunicação tão pequeno. Que idéia genial.../...Ele pensou, realmente querendo analisar o aparelho em suas mãos.

"Jura Misao? Que ótimo. Espero que dê tudo certo lá. Ahh, não acredito que você ficou sabendo. Eu mato o Sano, mas é melhor a gente conversar sobre isso pessoalmente...Que tal mais tarde?" Kaoru falava animadamente com Misao pelo celular, Kenshin observava como as expressões dela mudavam a cada frase.

Ela tirou a chaleira do fogo, colocou o celular no ombro e perguntou para Kenshin "Café ou chá?"

"Chá, por favor." Kenshin respondeu ainda curioso. Kaoru continuou a conversar com Misao, enquanto preparava o chá para os dois. "Tudo bem, a gente se fala assim que você sair da reunião, ok? Ótimo, tchau." Kaoru dobrou o aparelho no meio. Depois ofereceu a caneca com chá para Kenshin.

"Era minha amiga Misao. A agencia de decoração conseguiu um trabalho ótimo em uma casa perto do Enishi".Kaoru estava tão acostumada a viver por lá, que ficou imaginando em qual casa da vizinha seria o novo trabalho de decoração da Misao. Ela bebeu um pouco do chá, e observou Kenshin abrindo e fechando seu celular.

"Se chama, aparelho celular, é um telefone móvel. Muito útil, e muito irritante ao mesmo tempo." Kaoru sorriu com o jeito de Kenshin, ele conseguiu colocar uma outra musica para tocar. "Oro"

"Bom, vamos até o shopping, você precisa de roupas, sapatos...e essas coisas. Só espere uns quinze minutos e eu estarei pronta." Kaoru terminou o chá e pegou algumas bolachas no pote em cima da geladeira.

"Sinta-se em casa, ok? Não tenho muita coisa, porque me mudei a uma semana, e não deu tempo de fazer compras, mas tem bolacha no pote, pão, algumas frutas na geladeira" Foi falando e caminhando em direção ao quarto.

"Não se preocupe, eu me viro." Ele pegou algumas bolachas assim como Kaoru tinha feito anteriormente.

Quinze minutos se transformaram em uma hora, e meia, enquanto isso Kenshin procurava por algum livro, alguma coisa que pudesse lhe contar sobre o passado, sobre a guerra. Kaoru não parecia ter livros em casa , ou melhor deveria ter, dentro das caixas ainda empacotadas.

Finalmente ela saiu do quarto, estava linda. O fresco perfume de jasmim era delicioso. Seu cabelo na altura dos ombros estava solto, no alto da cabeça somente os óculos escuros.Vestido floral amarelo até o joelho e lindos sapatos dourados de salto alto.

"Vamos indo?" Ela pegou a chave da casa e do carro em cima da mesinha de centro, colocou a alça bolsa branca no ombro. "As roupas do meu pai não ficaram tão ruins em você. Com aquela camisola de hospital e jaqueta de aviador que não dava pra sair na rua, ne?"

"Sim" Ele respondeu timidamente. A calça estava um pouco grande pra Kenshin, mas ele não estava em condições de reclamar. Não tinha dinheiro, não tinha documentos, não tinha aonde morar, nem o que comer, não fosse Kaoru estava realmente perdido. Desesperado procurando um jeito de voltar logo para o seu mundo, ou em um hospício, como Kaoru tinha dito que poderia acontecer se os outros descobrissem a verdade.

"Eu agradeço tudo. Novamente peço perdão por ser um fardo tão grande."

Ele acompanhou Kaoru de perto, ela fechou a porta do apartamento e apertou o botão do elevador.

"Já te disse que você não é um fardo... e que mulher não gosta de fazer umas comprinhas, hein?" Ela piscou pra ele. Kenshin envergonhou-se.

A porta do elevador abriu, revelando a pessoa que estava subindo para o apartamento de Kaoru. Ela disse irritada. "Doutor Sanosuke Sagara!!!"

0000000oooooooooo

Megumi escancarou as cortinas escuras do quarto. "Bom dia Sunshine."

Ela deu um tapa nas costas do garoto que dormia. Ele só resmungou e trouxe as cobertas para cima de sua cabeça.

"Que você quer?" A voz rouca, sonolenta e irritada contrastou com a voz alegre de Megumi.

"Eu quero que você se levante, que fique pronto, porque hoje é meu dia de folga e NÓS vamos sair".Ela sorriu, enquanto recolhia os patins e acessórios espalhados no quarto do garoto.

"Megumi, eu sei que você me ama e que você faz de tudo pra ficar sozinha comigo, mas não tô a fim de sair hoje".Yahiko se afundou ainda mais nas cobertas.

Megumi sorridentemente arrancou as cobertas de cima de menino e jogou longe. Ele pulou surpreso e envergonhado da cama. "VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA?"

"HOHOHOHOHOHO, Yahiko não é que suas pernas já tem pelinhos. Ohhhh está virando um "hominho" Megumi nunca tinha visto a face do pobre menino mais vermelha. Yahiko estava dormindo somente com sua cueca, e não esperava ser acordado daquela maneira. Apesar de toda a provocação, não esperava nunca que a empregada o visse despido.

"SUAAA..." Yahiko colocou as duas mãos na frente de suas partes intimas e correu para o banheiro desesperadamente. Megumi passou a arrumar a cama do menino, ela gritou em direção ao banheiro.

"Suas roupas já estão separadas ai dentro. Yahiko, faz favor de tomar um banho e lavar DIREITO esse cabelo, está mais ensebado que um pote de manteiga." Megumi gargalhou ao escutar o som do chuveiro sendo aberto, e o típico xingamento que era uma tremenda mentira. "ODEIO ESSA EMPREGADA. ESSA..."

Prontos para sair, eles passaram pela casa utilizando a saída de empregados. Na cozinha Yahiko aproveitou para fazer um sanduíche. Pão, maionese, queijo e presunto, acompanhado por um grande copo de suco de laranja. Os donos da casa não notaram a ausência de Yahiko, e realmente não se importavam com o que o garoto fazia ou deixava de fazer.

Os dois caminharam lado a lado pela calçada.

"Essa noite vai ter um show. No café Boullet. Eu finalmente vou poder cantar em um palco, mal posso esperar..." Megumi suspirou, seus olhos sonhadores.

"Se você usar aquele vestido transparente e brilhante que eu te deu, vai arrasar." Com um sorrisinho malicioso,Yahiko deu sinal para que o ônibus coletivo parasse.

"IDIOTA" Ela deu um tapa na cabeça do pivete.

No começo, Yahiko achava uma perda de tempo andar de ônibus. O filho e sobrinho de milionários andando pela cidade de ônibus e metrô era um absurdo, mas conforme foi aprendendo a se locomover pela cidade com Megumi adotou o meio de transporte. Era a independência que ele sempre sonhou, poder sair de casa sem ter uma dúzia de seguranças, motorista, e uma limusine que chamava uma atenção ridícula em todos os lugares que ele ia. E ninguém se importava mesmo com o que ele fazia da sua vida. Ninguém menos Megumi. Ela era a única pra ele.

"Hei Raposa, você vai arrasar hoje a noite. Quero estar lá no clube quando você for cantar." Ele se sentou ao lado da janela, Megumi sentou-se ao seu lado após receber o troco do cobrador.

"Obrigada Yahiko, não sei se eles permitem a entrada de menores no clube, mas eu vou tentar te colocar lá dentro." Megumi abriu discretamente a bolsa, e começou a contar o dinheiro que tinha. "Acho que eu vou poder te pagar um milk-shake na lanchonete hoje".

"Ah fala serio. Eu posso te comprar a lanchonete inteira, e você fica contando trocados." Yahiko sorriu querendo dar uma de espertinho, só então percebeu que tinha atingindo o ponto fraco dela. Megumi estava ajuntando todo o dinheiro que conseguia para poder pagar o curso de canto em uma das mais renomadas e caras escolas de música do Japão. "Ai, foi mal. Eu só estava brincando".

"Você não precisa me humilhar, Yahiko. Já sei que sua família poderia comprar a cidade se quisesse." Megumi virou o rosto pro outro lado. Ela estava tentando fazer pelo menino o que ninguém mais fazia. Porque comprar coisas era fácil, skate, videogames de última geração, prancha de surfe, ipod, computadores...Comprar carinho, amizade e apoio era impossível.

"Desculpe" O pivete colocou o fone do ipod no ouvido, e apertou o boné em cima da cabeça.

"Tudo bem pivete, já estou acostumada." Megumi sorriu pra ele. O resto do passeio foi tranqüilo.

000000000oooooooooooo

Sanosuke sorriu ainda dentro do elevador, mas não foi correspondido por Kaoru. "Você está linda, Jou-chan." Ele então se virou para o ruivo. "E você, Ruivinho, parece estar muito bem pra quem estava moribundo a uma semana atrás, ne?"

"Mais respeito Sano." Kaoru entrou no elevador, pegou na mão de Kenshin que a seguiu. "Você não esta em posição de vir até minha casa e insultar minhas visitas. O que sua namorada fez foi horrível. Antiético. Cruel...Por conta de que? Por ciúmes? Eu merecia mais que isso Sanosuke Sagara, afinal somos amigos desde o jardim de infância."

Kaoru apertou rapidamente o botão do elevador, que começou a descer, ela estava muito aborrecida, a ponto de deixar uma lagrima rolar pelo rosto, sorte que tinha colocado os óculos escuros no rosto, assim ninguém notou.

"Eu vim até aqui por causa disso. Quero me desculpar, Sayo não tinha o direito. Nós rompemos o namoro, não posso mais ficar com ela depois de tudo que te fez." Sanosuke pegou a mão de Kaoru, Kenshin só observava sem dizer uma palavra, Sano estava se portando como se o ruivo nem estivesse lá no elevador com eles.

"Tudo bem. Eu te perdôo, mas nós não vamos ficar juntos... Não do jeito que você quer. Aceite de uma VEZ." Kaoru tirou os óculos e olhou bem fundo nos olhos cor de chocolate de Sanosuke. "Você vai encontrar alguém. Tenho certeza. Alguém que corresponda seus sentimentos de forma maravilhosa, mas essa pessoa não sou eu..."

Kenshin não sabia o motivo, mas ele sorria, e não conseguia parar.../...Tomou na cabeça, não é Crista de Galo?.../...

"Muito bem".Sanosuke acenou positivamente com a cabeça, pelo olhar de Kaoru, ela estava realmente falando de coração. O elevador abriu, e eles saíram, parando no hall de entrada do prédio. O médico entregou duas caixas de remédio pra Kaoru. Ela aceitou.

"Acido Fólico, quero que você tome um comprimido no almoço ou no jantar. Vai fazer bem para o seu bebe. E também quero que você faça um ultra-som, pra gente saber como ele está, e o tempo de gravidez. Kaoru. Eu sei que você não sente o mesmo por mim, mas ao menos deixe que eu cuide de você com aquilo que eu aprendi esses anos todos. Ok?" Sano beijou a testa de Kaoru, ela acenou, colocando os remédios na bolsa.

"Obrigada Sano, eu ainda não parei pra pensar nessa situação. Não estava contando com isso. Na verdade não estava contando com Enishi e...Tae." Ela suspirou. Depois colocou a mão na barriga, ainda não tinha feito isso.

Sanosuke começou a se afastar. "Pare já com essa cara deprê. Enishi é uma peste e todo mundo sabe disso. Você arriscou e ele te magoou, ele não merece nem que você fique deprimida."

Sano deu alguns passos novamente em direção a Kaoru. "Ahh, a noite nós todos vamos sair. Eu, você, Misao, o ruivinho aí...vamos a um clube, hã?"

Kenshin olhou torto para o médico, mas ao menos ele estava tentando alegrar a pobre moça."Eu tenho nome."

"Sanosuke, acho que eu ainda não estou em condi..." Kaoru foi cortada pelo sorriso maroto do jovem médico.

"Não, não, não...ESTÁ combinado, hoje a noite todos nós sairemos para comemorar a chegada de mais um membro da nossa gangue." Ele apontou pra barriga dela. Depois apontou para Kenshin. "Ou melhor, a chegada de DOIS membros para a nossa gangue, hein?" Kenshin finalmente se alegrou com alguma coisa que Sanosuke disse.../...Oro, sou membro de uma gangue agora?.../...

Kaoru sorriu. "Ok...então essa noite nós vamos sair." . O celular de Sanosuke tocou, novamente Kenshin achou interessante o pequeno aparelho de comunicação.

"Bom, tenho um parto agora, caso complicado. Eu tenho que correr... nós vemos a noite. Café Boullet é o nome do lugar".Sanosuke partiu correndo "Café Boullet, as nove da noite".

Kaoru olhou para Kenshin, os intensos olhos azuis brilharam, ela parecia mais feliz. "Eh, parece que meus amigos também vão te adotar, ne Kenshin?" O sorriso dela era contagiante.

00000000000000000

Misao tocou a campainha da casa, uma enorme casa, mesmo assim não tão grande quanto a mansão de Enishi que ficava a algumas quadras dali. Ela estava ansiosa, afinal era um trabalho grandioso para uma decoradora iniciante com ela. Aguardou apertando a pasta com modelos de tecidos, e cores de tintas, contra seu peito. A porta abriu.

"Bom dia, meu nome é Misao Makimachi, trabalho para a agencia de decoração do senhor Nobuhiro. Vim para falar com o senhor...hum " Ela olhou na ficha "Aoshi Shinomori."

"Ok, por favor, entre... Aoshi é meu pai, ele está te esperando Vou chamá-lo"

Tsubame pediu timidamente para que Misao aguardasse na sala. A casa tinha muitas caixas fechadas, provavelmente haviam se mudado a pouco tempo. Misao reparou como a menina parecia ser tão frágil e triste. Ela logo avistou os porta retratos em cima da lareira. A menina nas fotos aparecia ao lado de uma mulher, provavelmente sua mãe, ali estava muito feliz. Fotos de quando era bebe, fotos na praia, fotos no parquinho, no zoológico...

"Bom dia senhorita Makimachi." Misao se virou, seu queixo quase caiu no chão. O homem era lindo, mas do que lindo, magnífico. Alto, um corpo sexy, rosto másculo, olhos azuis.

.../...UAu, essa casa não precisa de decoração nenhuma, só esse homem aqui.../...

"Er, bom dia. Senhor Shinomori... suponho?" Misao estendeu a mão, seu sorriso de orelha a orelha, ele a cumprimentou rapidamente.

"Sim, sua agencia foi requisitada para cuidar da decoração do quarto de minha filha Tsubame. É com ela que você vai acertar os detalhes. O restante da casa vai ser feito aos poucos, a prioridade é o quarto de Tsubame." A voz dele era muito seria.

Misao percebeu que em nenhum momento o homem esboçou sorriso algum. "Vou chamar a Tsubame, ela vai lhe mostrar o quarto, e juntas irão escolher cores e essas coisas. Estarei no escritório se precisarem de mim. Aguardo lá o orçamento." Ele se curvou ligeiramente e sem mais, saiu. Misao ficou realmente sem entender../...Tá certo, senhor cubo de gelo.../...

O telefone de Misao tocou, era Sanosuke convidando para irem para um clube à noite. Kaoru e tal ruivinho atropelado também estariam lá. "Claro Sanosuke, irei sim. Tenho tantas coisas pra conversar com ela, e pelo visto meu almoço foi para as cucuias. Consegui um projeto muito importante... Depois a gente conversa. Me passe os detalhes. Ok."

Misao passou pelo escritório de Aoshi e observou que o homem lá dentro olhava fixamente para uma fotografia. Ela ficou intrigada, um homem tão bonito, mas tão fechado, Seus pensamentos foram cortados por Tsubame. "Venha, meu quarto é por aqui."

.../...Vou passar um bom tempo nessa casa. Com certeza vou descobrir tudinho sobre esse Aoshi.../... Ela seguiu Tsubame, e juntas passaram a conversar animadamente sobre as idéias para o quarto.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Em um dos prédios comerciais mais luxuosos de Tókio, Tomoe estava sentada em sua cadeira. Seu notebook repleto de gráficos aberto, mas ela não digitava nenhuma palavra.

A caneta Montblanc folhada a ouro rolou pela mesa caindo nos seus pés. Tomou rodou a cadeira giratória ficando de frente para a enorme janela. Levantou-se elegantemente, pegou a caneta, depois ficou de pé com os braços cruzados olhando o transito lá embaixo.

Seu rosto alvo manteve-se inexpressivo, mas sua mente orquestrava o próximo passo.

.../...Enishi parece gostar de verdade dessa moça...Kaoru nunca foi minha preferida, mas depois dessa noticia da gravidez, não posso deixar que meu filho sofra ainda mais por causa dela... Mas, é simplesmente inaceitável que ela vá morar com outro homem uma semana depois de romper o noivado com meu filho...Uma vergonha para a família Yukishiro.../...

"Kenshin Himura." Tomoe soltou o nome em meio a um suspiro, ela apertou a caneta entre os dedos.../...Intrigante. Espero que ele suma sem me causar maiores transtornos, se todo esse escândalo vazar para a imprensa. Meu deus. Isso vai afetar negativamente nosso nome.../...

A porta do escritório abriu e ela se virou para ver quem interrompia seus pensamentos. A jovem secretaria alarmou-se quando viu a expressão de desagrado de sua chefa.

"Senhora Tomoe, me perdoe, não sabia que a senhora estava em sua sala".A moça curvou-se respeitosamente.

"Aonde mais eu poderia estar Keiko? Trouxe o que lhe pedi?" Tomoe fechou o notebook e sentou-se novamente em sua cadeira.

"Sim, sim senhora." Com um sorriso, Keiko entregou o envelope para a mulher de longos cabelos negros e pele perfeita. Tomoe pegou o pesado envelope e guardou em uma gaveta.

"E o relatório sobre o novo perfume? Preciso saber sobre a pesquisa de aceitação antes de iniciar a campanha publicitária." Tomoe olhou fixamente para o jovem secretaria que tremeu um pouco. "Quero o resultado para ontem Keiko. Providencie."

"Sim. Ah, senhora, os sócios de Paris ligarão em torno de uma hora para marcar a nova data da reunião" Keiko estava nervosa, ela quase deixou as pastas que carregava escorregassem pelos seus braços.

"Passe a ligação, quero falar pessoalmente com os sócios de Paris." O olhar de Tomoe dizia que ela estava dispensada, mas a chefe fez questão de dizer as palavras."Está dispensada"

Tomoe passou a assinar alguns documentos, não se importando se a sua secretaria tinha deixado a sala ou não. Quando se viu novamente sozinha abriu a gaveta e retirou o pesado envelope. Ela passou os dedos no nome escrito na frente do envelope. "Lumiére" O nome de sua empresa de cosméticos. Abriu delicadamente, dentro um considerável volume de dinheiro. Cheirava a dinheiro novo, recém saído da casa da moeda.

"Isso deve resolver." Ela pegou sua bolsa e colocou o envelope dentro. Tomoe sorriu.../...Já que hoje eu preciso esperar a posição dos sócios de Paris, vou fazer uma visitinha a Kaoru Kamiya e esse tal Kenshin somente amanhã.../...

oooooooooooooooooo

Kaoru sentou-se no puff que ficava dentro da loja. Ela estava sentindo um cansaço realmente inesperado. Seus pés inchados, e o cheiro da comida do shopping estava enjoando com nunca tinha acontecido antes. Ela bebeu um pouco de água mineral da garrafa que tinha nas mãos.

"O que a senhorita acha desse?" Kenshin saiu do provador, o coração de Kaoru bateu de um jeito diferente. Ele usava um terno cinza escuro, o caimento era perfeito. A jovem nunca pensou que ele ficaria tão bem com uma roupa social. Kenshin estava ficando sem graça, pois Kaoru olhava fixamente sem dizer nada.

"Senhorita Kaoru?" Ele caminhou até o espelho para ver se não estava absurdamente ridículo, ficou surpreso, pois não estava nada mal.

"Você está perfeito." Kaoru se levantou, bateu as duas mãos juntas. Ela já tinha mais de uma dúzia de sacolas, mas ainda não estava satisfeita.../...Só mais um pouquinho, quero ter o prazer de ver Kenshin com todo tipo de roupa possível.../...

"Obrigado, porém, vou confessar que já estou ficando cansado de experimentar tantas roupas... e roupas caras, diga-se de passagem".Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, sem que a vendedora percebesse.

"Não se preocupe com isso".Kaoru não estava ligando pro dinheiro, afinal estava colocando tudo no cartão que Enishi tinha lhe dado.../...Que sirva de vingança.Ele tem tanto mesmo, é capaz de nem se importar, mas tomara que ele pegue a fatura e veja que eu comprei tudo isso em uma loja de roupas masculinas.../...Ela sorriu de um jeito malvado.

"Nos vamos levar esse terno também, e o sapato, a camisa, a calça, até esses óculos escuros. Aquele perfume magnífico. Tudo". Kaoru disse para a vendedora que quase desmaiou de felicidade.

Kenshin não conseguia mais carregar nenhuma sacola. Ele nunca pensou que uma mulher pudesse comprar tantas coisas em tão pouco tempo. Kaoru estava novamente admirando outra vitrine "Oro, mais uma loja?" O ruivo chegou perto dela.

"Ahh, essa loja é especial" Ele estacionou do lado de Kaoru e sorriu, também admirando a vitrine. Roupinhas de bebes.

"Você acha que eu devo?" Kaoru estava realmente indecisa. Entrar naquela loja seria a afirmação do que estava por vir.

"Sim" Kenshin disse rapidamente. Ela entrou, o ruivo seguiu. Logo Kaoru estava olhando os sapatinhos de crochê. Ela pegou o cor-de-rosa em suas mãos, colocou nas pontas dos dedos e balançou. "Devo levar rosa ou azul?" Ela sorriu para Kenshin, uma lágrima escorreu de seu rosto.

"Eu não sei. Que tal levar um par rosa e um par azul?" Kenshin correspondeu o sorriso gentilmente.

"Hum hum" Kaoru fechou os olhos, entregando um par de sapatinhos azuis e um par de sapatinhos cor de rosa para a vendedora. A moça fez um pacote tão bonito que Kaoru teve vontade de chorar, tudo fazia ela ter vontade de chorar. "São os hormônios. Eu me sinto tãooo emotiva" Ela se agarrou em Kenshin, soluçando. "Eu não estou agüentando essa musiquinha de ninar...Kenshinnnnnnn." Rapidamente ela estava aos prantos dentro da loja de roupas de recém nascidos.

"ORO" Kenshin deu alguns tapinhas de leve nas costas da jovem. Pela expressão da vendedora essa reação emotiva era bem comum. O ruivo olhou para Kaoru que agora fazia uma cara muito, muito estranha. Ela colocou as duas mãos na frente da boca, largou as compras no meio da loja e correu desesperadamente em direção ao banheiro do shopping.

Kenshin ficou parado lá sem entender nada. A vendedora sorriu simpaticamente para ele. "Eh papai, essa reação também é comum no incio de gravidez. Pelo menos uns quatro meses de enjôos pela frente. Pode se preparar."

"ORO. Aonde foi que eu vim parar?" Se não voltasse para o seu tempo, Kenshin teria muita dor de cabeça pela frente.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Continua...

O proximo já esta praticamente pronto. Obrigada por ler, reviews são mais do que bem vindos.

Bjs Chibis, até o proximo .x


	5. Chapter 5

-Rk não me pertence. Glory Box pertence a Portishead (é a música que a Megumi canta, e por sinal, eu recomendo. Very sexy song. Veja um vídeozinho dessa música no youtube)

Através do Tempo

Capitulo 5

Por Chibi-lua

0000

O dia passou rápido, e a escuridão da noite trouxe uma forte chuva para a cidade de Tókio. Segurando um guarda-chuva sobre Kaoru, Kenshin caminhou ao lado dela. Ele observou a iluminação da entrada do Café Boullet. Era um estabelecimento pequeno, porém elegante. As paredes de camurça vermelha lembravam os grandes clubes do seu tempo, quando as pessoas iam dançar e festejar antes da guerra começar. Muito antes dos bombardeiros destruírem as cidades e botarem o povo para morrer de fome e miséria.

Não que ele freqüentasse esses locais, afinal vivia pacatamente em uma zona rural, mas ele escutava historias dos outros soldados que costumavam arrumar namoradas nesses bailes, antes de se alistarem no exercito.

As mesinhas redondas em volta do grande palco eram decoradas com uma rosa vermelha no centro. A iluminação vinha de lâmpadas amarelo ouro que pendiam das paredes. Pessoas vestidas elegantemente gargalhavam, conversavam e dançavam descontraídas.

Já na entrada Kaoru escutou o som do piano e do violão, e sorriu. O ruivo vinha logo atrás e correspondeu. Kenshin se pos nostálgico, mas essa nostalgia não foi de toda ruim, pois o futuro estava começando a dar dor de cabeça. Atrapalhou-se com as escadas rolantes do shopping, com os tais pagamentos com cartão de créditos, com os celulares, com os tais computadores. E os aviões daquela época? Ele ficou realmente impressionado quando passaram perto do aeroporto. O tamanho das aeronaves, simplesmente impressionante.

Kaoru percebeu que depois do passeio até o shopping, ele ficou meio introspectivo.

.../...O que será que ele está pensando?.../...

.../...Estou completamente fora da minha realidade, me sinto estranho. Há uma semana atrás praticamente passava fome por causa da guerra...e hoje...Kaoru é bem intencionada, mas gasta dinheiro como se não fosse nada, não quero chamá-la de fútil e consumista, mas eu não precisava de tantas roupas! Chizuru é tão diferente dela, apesar das duas se parecerem fisicamente...E olha só para esse lugar? Tudo aqui é cheio de luxo. Nunca eu entraria em um lugar como esse no meu tempo. Eu sou só um piloto de avião que gosta de inventar coisas, mas nesse mundo parece que tudo já foi inventado, e eles nem dão valor.../...

Sanosuke estava sentado em uma das mesas perto do palco, ele se levantou e começou a acenar " Hei, Jou-chan. Aqui."

"Ah, vem Kenshin" Kaoru puxou o ruivo pela mão, e logo estavam na mesa que Sano tinha escolhido.

"Ahhhhhh MAMÃE." Misao gritou como uma louca quando viu Kaoru, com os braços abertos as amigas se abraçaram, logo conversavam animadamente sobre a gravidez e os últimos acontecimentos. Sanosuke acompanhou a conversa, logo estavam trocando farpas e rindo.

Kenshin sentiu-se um pouco sem graça. Ele não fazia parte daquele grupo de amigos, mas Sanosuke deixou as mulheres conversando aquelas "frescuras de mulheres" e começou a puxar assunto.

"Então, já recuperou a memória? Kaoru disse que você não se lembra de nada, só do momento que o pára-quedas caiu em cima do carro dela." Sanosuke bebeu um pouco de cerveja, e passou um caneca para Kenshin assim que o garçom trouxe. O ruivo bebeu timidamente.../... ORO...Nem pra pagar isso eu tenho dinheiro.../...

"Ah...bom..." Kenshin ia começar a falar, mas Kaoru interrompeu. "Gente, eu vou contar a historia, mas vocês precisam prometer que vai ficar só entre nós..." Ela esperou pela reação dos de seus amigos, quando sentiu firmeza que podia confiar neles prosseguiu.

"Bom, depois que o Enishi, sem vergonha, safado, cachorro, traidor aprontou aquela palhaçada. Eu peguei o carro e saiu louca pela estrada. Estava falando com o "cidadão" pelo telefone quando meu carro entrou em um clarão... Simplesmente do nada. Eu me vi atravessando um campo de batalhas, vi bombas explodindo, homens morrendo, aviões no céu. Parecia um pega pega de aviões no ar, o barulho era muito louco... Tudo em uma questão de segundos...de repente eu vi aquele um avião enorme da década de 40 vindo pra cima de mim, ele ia acabar com meu carro. Ai, do nada, eu estava novamente na estrada. O Kenshin veio voando com o pára-quedas, eu não consegui parar o carro e o atropelei. O resto vocês sabem... Resumindo, Kenshin veio de 1943." Ela suspirou meio cansada pois tinha falado tudo de uma vez.

Sanosuke começou a rir, Misao acompanhou, a risada dos dois eram histéricas, tanto que até chamaram atenção de algumas pessoas. "Essa foi boa. Cara, que imaginação Jou-chan"

Kaoru deu um tapa no braço de Sano, pedindo pra ele parar.

"Kaoru, essa foi ótima. Hormônios podem fazer isso Sanosuke?" Misao perguntou para Sanosuke, ela tinha lagrimas nos olhos de tanto rir. A voz compenetrada de Kenshin a fez parar.

"Foi exatamente isso que aconteceu...Meu nome é Kenshin Himura, piloto da força aérea japonesa, nascido em 20 junho de 1915, na ilha Shikoku, Japão. Estava em uma missão, no dia 16 de agosto de 1943, quando meu avião foi atingido por um avião inimigo Hellcat. Consegui sobreviver a explosão utilizando um novo sistema que eu criei com meu pai. Sistema esse que me ejetou com o pára-quedas para fora do avião antes da colisão com o solo. Lembro que fui tragado por um enorme clarão, depois atingido por um carro em alta velocidade e agora estou aqui. E a ultima coisa que lembro ter escutado, foi a interferência no radio do meu avião, eu pude escutar a conversa acalorada entre Enishi e Kaoru."

"AHH, então foi por isso que você disse meu nome antes de desmaiar na estrada?" Kaoru se lembrou desse detalhe que tinha deixado passar batido.

"Sim" Ele acenou, e bebeu um pouco de cerveja, sua garganta tinha ficado seca de repente, e aquelas pessoas olhando fixamente pra ele não estavam ajudando.

"Pessoal?" Kaoru passou a mão na frente dos olhos de seus amigos, eles permaneceram calados.

"Então..." Misao começou a coordenar as palavras, mas o som alto que veio do palco a interrompeu.

"Agora teremos a apresentação especial da cantora Megumi Takani. Palmas para ela."

Ela estava nervosa. Seu sonho era ser cantora, mas nunca tinha se arriscado a subir em um palco antes. Megumi seguiu o conselho de Yahiko, colocou o vestido brilhante e transparente que tinha ganhado do garoto, arrumou o cabelo em um penteado sofisticado, maquiou-se perfeitamente. Yahiko disse que ela pareceria uma diva.

"Hei Megumi, mesmo se você não cantar nada, todo mundo vai adorar, não vão tirar os olhos dos seus peitos, e dessas curvas ai." Yahiko estava vermelho, ele realmente adorava atazanar a vida da pobre empregada, mas essa noite ela estava linda, e esse era o seu jeito de elogiar.

"Seu pivete sem vergonha" Megumi deu um tapa na cabeça do garoto. Depois caminhou nervosa em direção ao centro do palco, suas pernas quase travaram no meio do caminho.

"MEGUMI" Kaoru gritou reconhecendo sua amiga, ela acenou com os dois braços alegremente. A empregada era a única pessoa que prestava na mansão Yukishiro. Megumi acenou discretamente de volta, finalmente conseguiu abrir um grande sorriso.

Yahiko espiou por trás das cortinas do palco e reconheceu Kaoru. A ex-noiva de seu primo Enishi. Os assobios começaram, a luz apagou, somente um forte clarão na direção da empregada. Essa luz fazia com que Megumi reluzisse por causa de seu vestido brilhante. Ela respirou fundo e engoliu seco quando sentiu as batidas da bateria começando a musica. O estilo lembrava bastante do jazz que ela tanto gostava.

A musica era suave, o ritmo provocante, assim que a guitarra tocou, ela sabia que devia começar a cantar. Megumi fechou os olhos e agarrou o microfone.

_I'm so tired of playing/_

_Eu estou tão cansada de brincar_

_Playing with this bow and arrow/_

_brincar com este arco e flecha_

_Gonna give my heart away /_

_vou dar meu coração por ai_

_Leave it to the other girls to play /_

_deixar isto para outras garotas brincarem_

_For I've been a tempteress too long /_

_por eu ter sido tentada por tanto tempo._

Megumi cantou o mais suave possível, o ritmo da guitarra estava ajudando. Ela balançava o corpo acompanhando o ritmo.

_Just/_

_apenas_

_Give me a reason to love you /_

_me dê uma razão para te amar_

_Give me a reason to be a woman /_

_me dê uma razão para ser uma mulher_

_I just want to be a woman/_

_eu quero apenas ser uma mulher_

Ela abriu os olhos, percebeu que a platéia havia se calado, as pessoas estavam realmente prestando atenção na sua musica. Ela não sabia se era bom ou ruim, só tinha certeza que era um tanto quanto assustador. Fechou os olhos novamente e continuou.

_From this time unchained /_

_a partir de agora desacorrentada_

_We're all looking at a different picture/_

_todos nós estamos olhando uma imagem diferente_

_Through this new frame of mind /_

_através desta nova moldura da mente_

_A thousand flowers could bloom/_

_milhares de flores poderiam florescer,_

_Move over and give us some room /_

_se mudar, e nos dar algum espaço_

Como que encantadas, as pessoas pareciam estar miticamente ligadas com as batidas, o publico balançava o corpo seguindo o ritmo. Ela sentiu-se encorajada a cantar mais alto e soltar todo o poder de sua voz.

_So don't you stop being a man /_

_então não pare de ser um homem,_

_Just take a little look from outside when you can /_

_apenas dê uma olhadinha de fora quando você puder,_

_Sow a little tenderness /_

_semeie um pouco de ternura_

_No matter if you cry /_

_não há nenhum problema se você chorar._

Olhos chocolates se chocaram com o seus. Ele tinha olhos tão intensos, tão brilhantes. O solo de guitarra sensual. Megumi sentiu seu interior aquecendo. Ela olhou intensamente para aquele homem, agarrou mais forte o microfone. Olhos chocolates intensamente por todo seu corpo.

Its all I want to be, a woman/

isto e tudo que eu quero ser, uma mulher

So I just want to be a woman /

entao eu apenas quero ser uma mulher,

For this is the beginning of forever and ever /

por isso, é o começo de todo o sempre.

Its time to move over now/

é hora de superar agora.

I just want to be /

então eu quero ser...

Um arrepio passou pelo corpo de Megumi. Assim que a musica terminou a platéia ficou de pé, aplaudindo, assobiando. Ela sentiu um tremor quando o homem com os olhos cor de chocolate se levantou. Ele pegou a flor vermelha que enfeitava o centro da mesa, e levou até o palco, oferecendo a ela.

"O...obrigada" Megumi nunca foi uma pessoa tímida, mas aquele momento ela não podia explicar. Talvez tivesse sido culpa da musica tão sensual, mas ela sentia o ar quente em seu redor. E o jeito que aquele homem a olhava...

"Sanosuke Sagara." Ele ofereceu um mão, ajudando Megumi a descer do palco. "Megumi Takani" Ela sorriu. A conexão entre eles foi quebrada quando Kaoru chegou para abraçá-la.

Yahiko apareceu detrás da cortina realmente orgulhoso. "Ah, Megumi. Foi ótimo. Só não gostei desse marmanjo ai babando por você. Pode se mandar que ela já tem dono." Yahiko apontou para Sanosuke, e com a mão fez o movimento para que Sano saísse dali.

"Que essa criança está fazendo aqui? Já passou da hora do soninho." Sanosuke apontou para o menino. O olhar de Yahiko podia matar. "Você sabe com quem está falando, seu Crista de Galo?"

"Ai, tava demorando." Kaoru ficou só olhando enquanto o garoto e o homem trocavam "elogios". Eles só pararam quando viram que outros homens começaram a flertar com a jovem cantora. Megumi estava adorando tanta atenção. .../... Eu sabia que isso ia dar certo. Finalmente vou ter a vida que eu mereço. A noite está só começando.../...

"Hohohohohohoohoho" Sanosuke jurava que tinha visto orelhas de raposa aparecendo na cabeça da bela mulher.

oooooooooooooooooo

Dois carros estacionaram frente a frente no píer do porto de Tókio.

Os faróis acesos eram as únicas fontes de iluminação naquela noite escura e chuvosa. Dentro do carro Enishi Yukishiro escutava o som do limpador de pára-brisa passando de um lado para outro, limpando as grossas gotas de chuva que insistiam em cair.

Ele saiu de seu porsche Carrera GT preto, quando percebeu que a outra pessoa também descia da limusine. Enishi colocou o capuz do sobretudo sobre a cabeça e encarou a chuva, deu alguns passos e parou a poucos metros do outro homem.

"Enishi, é sempre um prazer revê-lo." Shishio Makoto jogou o cigarro no chão e pisou em cima, o misterioso homem cruzou os braços. "Mas, vamos aos negócios. Yumi, por favor".

"Shishio Makoto, eu não costumo cuidar pessoalmente dessas transações corriqueiras, mas o que eu te trouxe pode causar um grande estrago. Não queremos que aconteça nenhum imprevisto. Não é mesmo?" Enishi ajeitou os óculos no rosto, e observou a bela mulher que estava atrás de Shishio vindo em sua direção. Ela segurava um guarda-chuva em uma mão, e na outra a alça de uma pasta executiva de couro preto.

"Soujirou costuma cuidar desses assuntos para mim, mas para não acontecer nenhum imprevisto também vim pessoalmente. Enishi, para o bem de nossas organizações vamos manter nossas intenções mais ocultas possíveis".Shishio observava como sua amante caminhava em direção ao homem de cabelo branco-acinzentado.

"Oi Enishi" Yumi disse com a voz carregada de lascívia. Colocou a pasta em cima do capô do porsche e passou languidamente a mão por todo o couro preto, e abriu as fivelas com um sorriso no rosto.

"Oi Yumi. Estou magoado, você não me ligou mais." O olhar turquesa dele viajou pelo corpo dela, parando no farto busto visível por causa do vestido vermelho decotado. "Eu poderia te morder inteirinha se ele não tivesse aqui." Enishi disse baixinho.

"Tsc." Ela sorriu só com o canto dos lábios. Enishi passou a examinar a grande quantia de dinheiro dentro da pasta. Ele cheirou o dinheiro e disse. "Parece que está tudo certo."

Enishi entregou a pasta de metal prateado que segurava para Yumi. Ela também colocou em cima do capô do carro e abriu. Com um aceno ela mostrou para Shishio que estava tudo em ordem. Com o dedo indicador, Shishio fez o movimento para que ela voltasse. Yumi obedeceu levando a pasta prateada, mas antes sussurrou no ouvido de Enishi.

"Se ele permitir...eu te ligo." Ela caminhou cheia de sensualidade para o carro de Shishio. Enishi sentiu uma fisgada em um lugar bem impróprio com o último olhar da voluptuosa mulher "Hum..."

Assim que o casal entrou na limusine, Enishi pegou a sua pasta cheia de dinheiro, entrou no carro e fez uma ligação do seu telefone celular.

"Gein, ocorreu tudo como esperado. O próprio Shishio Makoto compareceu. Quero que você providencie mais. Eu tenho mais uma lista de possíveis compradores árabes, russos e americanos. O mais importante é manter tudo isso em sigilo, Wu Heixing está desconfiado..." Ele olhou pelo retrovisor para saber se não tinha ninguém se aproximando, ou espiando.

"Agora aquele outro assunto. Aonde ela está? Eu pago os espiões pra não tirarem o olho dela, é bom que você não falhe comigo." Após receber a resposta, Enishi desligou o telefone e finalmente deu partida no seu porsche, deixando o local da transação muito mais rico do que a meia hora atrás.

00000000

No Café Boullet Megumi, Yahiko, Sanosuke, Misao, Kaoru e Kenshin conversavam e riam muito. Eles estavam totalmente descontraídos. Kenshin estava mais ambientado. Kaoru sorria o tempo todo. Sanosuke flertou muito com Megumi, e ela correspondeu apesar de negar, para desespero de Yahiko que estava morrendo de ciúmes.

"Gente, mas ele era lindo demais, só que parecia o iceberg que afundou o Titanic." Misao comentava, enquanto virava um copo de tequila. "Humm, será que eu consigo fazer esse Deus grego derretar?" A jovem soltou o olhar mais sensual que possuía. Sanosuke, Megumi e Yahiko caíram na risada, eles apontaram pra ela. "Você??? Com essa cara de Doninha desnutrida. Hahahahahhaha"

"O QUE?" Misao estava fumegando.

"Primeiro, chega de bebida pra você senhorita Misao. E segundo, vocês não deve falar assim da senhorita dela".Kenshin estava tentando acalmar a amiga de Kaoru antes que ela arrancasse a cabeça de alguém. Todos riram quando um pote cheio de amendoins voou acidentalmente na testa do pobre ruivo.

"ORO" Os olhos dele pareciam dois pratos de sobremesa. "Calma."

Kaoru então percebeu uma cabeça com cabelos acinzentados entrando no restaurante. Sem querer ela virou o copo de suco em cima de Kenshin. "ORO. De novo! Vocês querem acabar comigo."

As risadas cessaram repentinamente. Sanosuke reconheceu a pessoa que se aproximava e soltou um rosnado.

"Ora, ora...Uma mulher na sua condição não deveria ficar na rua até essa hora da noite." Ele se dirigiu especificamente à Kaoru, ignorando todos os outros presentes. "Não quero que meu filho conviva com gente desse nível...serviçais, palermas, perdedores...pivetinho inútil. Alias, o que você pensa que está fazendo aqui Yahiko?"

"Não te devo satisfação Enishi".Yahiko se levantou da cadeira, realmente muito irritado. Sanosuke o puxou pra baixo.

"Estamos ocupados , sua presença não é bem vinda. Se manda antes que eu arrebente essa sua cara de playboy." Sanosuke se levantou e encarou o jovem empresário furiosamente. Enishi sorriu, ignorou Sanosuke e voltou a olhar para Kaoru.

"Kaoru Kamiya. Precisamos conversar. Será que você pode se sentar comigo ali?" Enishi estendeu a mão para Kaoru. O olhar dela desconfiado. "Kaoru, as coisas não podem ficar assim, você sabe disso".Enishi suavizou o tom da sua voz. Ela finalmente concordou e segurou a mão dele. Em alguma coisa ele tinha razão por tudo que tinham vivido as coisas não podiam ficar assim. Ela tentaria colocar algum senso dentro daquela cabeça egoísta.

"Eu já volto".A jovem suspirou, seu olhar passou por todos seus amigos, mas fixou especialmente em Kenshin. Enishi sorriu muito convencido, finalmente estava voltando a andar de mãos dadas com "sua noiva".

Kenshin não gostou nem um pouco. Ele apertou os olhos, o pacífico tom de violeta de sua íris ficou um pouco mais escuro, um pouco mais dourado. Os amigos de Kaoru perceberam, mas não havia nada que pudessem fazer...Porem, ao menor sinal de perigo Kenshin passaria por cima de Enishi igual um touro enfurecido provocado por um pano vermelho.

.../...Se ele tentar alguma maldade, eu juro que arranco a cabeça dele.../...O ruivo nem se surpreendeu com os próprios pensamentos homicidas, e isso era bem grave, mas ele não era o único, a expressão de Sanosuke ao seu lado dizia que o jovem médico pensava a mesma coisa.

"Eu não suporto esse cara." Sano disse.

"Nem eu." Misao, Megumi, Yahiko e Kenshin fizeram coro.

00000000000000

Enquanto Kaoru conversava com Enishi em outra mesa, Megumi se levantou e foi até o bar pedir um martini, o restaurante estava cheio e todos os garçons ocupados. Automaticamente Sanosuke se levantou e a seguiu, os dois pararam no balcão aguardando suas respectivas bebidas, e passaram a conversar para se conhecerem melhor.

Quando Sanosuke disse qual era sua profissão Megumi se surpreendeu."Você faz o que?" Ela quase colocou todo o martini que tomava para fora. De longe, Yahiko observava sua empregada no balcão do bar ao lado do tal medico convencido. O menino quebrou alguns biscoitos nas mãos, ele estava mordido de ciúmes e preocupação pela atenção que ela estava dispensando a Sanosuke.

.../...Se Megumi for embora? Eu vou ficar sozinho. Ninguém mais vai se importar comigo.../...

Sanosuke sorriu e se debruçou no balcão ao lado dela. Essa reação era tão comum que ele já tinha se acostumado, passou até a se divertir com isso.

"Ginecologista e obstetra." O sorriso dele aumentou ainda mais. Megumi ficou realmente embaraçada.

"Oh Meu Deus. Você passa o dia inteiro mexendo em..." Megumi não conseguiu terminar a frase, ela estava chocada.

"Calma. Antes que você me chame de pervertido e dê com essa bolsa na minha cara...Deixe explicar." Sanosuke fez uma cara de quem estava pensando em algo muito importante, ele fixou os olhos chocolates nela, então sorriu com o canto dos lábios, Megumi sentiu o peito esquentando. Aqueles olhos eram sedutores demais.

"Bem, a principio eu queria me especializar em traumatologia, mas um caso especifico na sala de emergência fez com que eu mudasse visão das coisas... Resumindo a historia, minha mãe morreu por causa de um câncer de mama... eu não pude fazer nada para salvá-la...E com essa especialidade eu percebi que poderia ajudar a salvar a vida de tantas mulheres, e ainda trazer a pivetada para esse mundo...Não me leve a mal, apesar da minha agenda de consultas estar lotada de mulheres até o final do ano, e muitas querem mais do que uma consulta de rotina, cada uma que entra naquela sala de exames é como se eu tivesse cuidando da minha mãe... Isso provavelmente soou MUITO estranho, mas...é como eu me sinto. É como se eu pudesse dar uma segunda chance a minha mãe cuidando dessas mulheres."

"Oh Deus, Sanosuke." Megumi suspirou "Não é estranho, é bonito, não pensei que você pudesse ser um cara sensível."

Ela sorriu, ela mordeu a azeitona de seu Martini. Sua mente pensou em algo realmente picante .../...Oh , ele conhece tudo de anatomia feminina, deve ser um...estouro.../... "Hohohoho" Megumi suprimiu a sua risada característica.

O sorriso de Sanosuke se tornou bem mais malicioso conforme ele disse as próximas palavras. "Veja bem, eu encaro as mulheres como minhas mães quando estou dentro daquele consultório...quando eu estou aqui, do lado dessa Raposa, a coisa muda bastante." Rapidamente ele deu um beijo na orelha dela. Megumi se arrepiou da ponta do cabelo até os dedos do pé.

"Sanosuke" O nome dele escapou pelos lábios de Megumi, seus olhos fecharam com força conforme o beijo de Sano passou da orelha para a nuca dela. "Huhhhhh" Ela se afastou.

"Arrepiou, há?" Sanosuke perguntou como quem realmente quisesse procurar "encrenca" aquela noite. A garganta de Megumi secou. Ela se afastou dele esfriando um pouco os nervos. Pelo canto dos olhos percebeu todos na mesa estavam observando. "Devíamos voltar." Ela disse apontando para mesa.

"Mas como? Nossa conversa nem começou...Eu te contei sobre a minha profissão, quero saber sobre a sua, a quanto tempo você canta." Sanosuke percebeu que a moça ao seu lado ficou tensa.

"Eu...eu" .../...Droga, ele foi sincero, não posso mentir.../... "Essa foi a primeira vez que eu canto em um palco...Na verdade eu trabalho como...empregada na casa dos Yukishiros." Megumi baixou o olhar e fez uma careta. .../...Você tinha que dizer empregada, podia ter dito governanta pelo menos. IDIOTA.../...

"Hah?" Sanosuke parou de beber seu wisky imediatamente. "Empregada? Sem chance. Uma belezura como você fazendo faxina e esfregando chão? Limpando banheiro?" Sano não tinha intenção de ofender, mas Megumi entendeu como uma bofetada. Ela se virou realmente magoada e voltou para mesa. Sanosuke ainda tentou segurar o braço dela sem sucesso. "Hey, pera ai! Eu não tive intenção, tava brincando..."

"Esta tarde, eu preciso ir embora. Amanhã eu tenho muito chão para esfregar e não preciso de ninguém fazendo chacota de mim. Boa noite." Megumi pegou a bolsa e a blusa de frio que estavam penduradas na cadeira. "Yahiko, vem."

O garoto se levantou da cadeira, seu sorriso pleno de prazer. "Seu Crista de Galo, é mais burro do que eu pensava, tinha a garota na sua mão e assoprou ela pra longe." O garoto se posicionou ao lado de Megumi que já estava de costas indo embora, seu olhar provocando Sanosuke.../..Isso mesmo. Pode tentar. Megumi sempre vai ficar do meu lado, ninguém vai tirá-la de mim.../...

"Oh, seu pivete. Megumi, espera ai!!!" Ela rapidamente se despediu de todos e partiu antes que quebrasse a cara do Dr Sanosuke Sagara no meio.

Misao e Kenshin olharam simpaticamente para Sanosuke. "Essa foi mal, ne?" Os dois balançaram a cabeça positivamente. "Droga".

"...mas tinha que ser na mansão do idiota do Enishi." Sanosuke sentiu-se muito azarado.

00000000000

"Você tem se alimentado bem? Está um pouco pálida e fraca .Eu marquei uma consulta para você amanhã com o melhor obstetra do Japão." Enishi segurou a mão de Kaoru. Ela não correspondeu nenhum sorriso, não aliviou nenhum olhar de irritação. Com a cara fechada ela perguntou rispidamente.

"O que você quer? Sabe, eu não estou entendendo Enishi. Você está se comportando como se EU tivesse feito algo errado, quando na verdade foi VOCÊ quem me traiu." Ela virou o rosto, estava farta daquele sorriso bonzinho que ele estava distribuindo.

"Eu errei, mas nunca mais vai acontecer. Eu só tenho olhos pra você, é a única mulher que eu amo. As outras mulheres não significam nada, eu só dormia com elas pra fazer coisas que eu não poderia fazer com você." Enishi procurou pela mão da perplexa Kaoru. "Você faz amor gostoso, mas um homem tem necessidades, e tem coisas que eu não posso fazer com você." Enishi trouxe a mão dela para perto e beijou. "Cadê o seu anel de noivado?"

Kaoru piscou varias vezes, digerindo as palavras de Enishi. "O...o que? Necessidades? Oh meu Deus" Ela sentiu o estomago revirando, sua mente procurou o sentido dessas palavras e só encontrou perversão nelas. Enishi continuava a fazer carinho em suas mãos.

"Eni..shi. Eu falei, depois da morte do seu pai você precisaria de ajuda, eu falei que você precisava procurar um terapeuta, sei lá...Você não me escutou, e agora..." Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela. "Eu não te reconheço mais. Você não é mais o meu amigo do colegial, não é mais..."

"Cadê o seu anel de noivado?" Ele perguntou mais uma vez, sem tom um pouco mais ríspido. Kaoru olhou para sem esperanças.

"Qual parte do nosso rompimento você não entendeu Enishi?" Kaoru puxou as mãos e colocou as duas em cima das suas pernas, escondidas embaixo da mesa, assim Enishi pararia de ficar com aquele carinho.

"Mas a situação mudou, você é a MINHA noiva, e vai ter o MEU filho. Não podemos passar o resto da vida nós tratando dessa forma. Afinal, um filho é para o resto da vida." Enishi balançou a cabeça as palavras de Kaoru de certo modo faziam sentido. Ele não se sentia mais o mesmo desde a morte de seu pai. Mas não importava, de um jeito ou de outro Kaoru seria sua, ela sempre esteve ao seu lado quando as outras pessoas lhe viraram as costas e assim seria.

"Jesus, o clã Yukishiro tem essa doença por possessividade que não dá pra agüentar. Quando foi que eu deixei de ser uma pessoa e passeia a ser uma propriedade?" Kaoru estava farta, tudo era "MINHA NOIVA", "MEU FILHO". Ela se irritou profundamente.

As palavras seguintes de Kaoru chocaram Enishi intensamente.

"Eu já decidi, não terei essa criança." Kaoru abaixou a cabeça e virou o rosto. Ela sentiu um tremor quando escutou Enishi batendo loucamente as duas mãos na mesa do bar."Não ouse." Ele disse entre os dentes.

Todos os presentes pararam para observar o casal. Kenshin estava pronto para defender Kaoru, mas percebeu que a moça se levantou, e com os olhos azuis cheios de resolução ela chegou bem perto de Enishi, o encarou e disse pausadamente, palavra por palavra.

"Eu não terei essa criança".

Continua.

000000000000000000000000

Nossa, que chocante KKKKKKKKK.

Só pra lembrar:

Chizuru Raikouji que é aqui nesse fanfic é a noiva do Kenshin. Eu tirei do manga, digamos que seja a primeira versão da Kaoru que o Watuski fez, é aquela garota do manga número 2. Crônicas de um espadachim da era Meiji. Estranho ela não ser usada em mais fanfics, é praticamente a gêmea de Kaoru.

Gein é um dos integrantes da irmandade dos seis, ele aparece na saga Jinchu.(o mais importante deles, tirando o Enishi, coitado do Kenshin TT)

Wu Heixing é o sócio do Enishi, que na luta final fica doidão e começa a atirar em todo mundo, quase pega a Kaoru.

Basicamente, todo mundo do fanfic foi tirado dos mangas do Watsuki mesmo.

Bom, até o próximo. Muito agradecida pelos reviews. Eles são mais que bem vindos porque me dão ânimo. Yupeeeeee.

Bjs Chibis.


End file.
